Kissed by the Sun
by celtic goddess of fertility
Summary: Her laugh intrigues. Her smile brings joy. Her hair is the color of the sun. Her voice mesmerizes. Looks like Aang, Katara, Sokka, and especially Zuko are in for a wild ride.
1. Dazed and Confused

**Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar**

"Are we stopping soon?" Sokka whined.

"Shush Sokka, we'll stop when we know there's no threat of Zuko finding us," Katara reprimanded.

Sokka rolled his eyes; "There's always a threat of _Zuko_ finding us."

Katara smacked him upside the head and Aang turned around from his position at Appa's head to grin at the sibling fighting.

"Don't worry, Sokka," Aang spoke up, "I think I saw a little village a couple miles away. We'll stop and restock our supplies."

Sokka grumbled some more, but lay back, contented.

As the giant flying bison spiraled downwards to the little Earth Kingdom town, a pair of eyes not known to the travelers watched its descent.

"Whoa," was the first utterance out of the mouth that belonged to the eyes.

A girl stepped from the shadows of the trees and stared open-mouthed at the bison.

"Whoa," she repeated.

Aang jumped off of Appa, staff in hand. Sokka whipped around, hand tightly gripping his boomerang. Katara grasped the small bottle of water they had left, just in case. In battle stances, the friends eyed the girl warily.

Because she had just walked through a tree.


	2. Friends

**Disclaimer : Still don't own Avatar. still wish I did**

She turned around, wondering what had caused the reactions of the three travelers. She didn't really need to, though. She got this a lot, especially when she wasn't careful.

She sighed at seeing the tree and spoke, "Um, don't be worried, um, happens a lot." She tried a weak grin.

The friends stared at her in disbelief, but the musical sound of her voice and the small grin seemed to relax them.

She smiled again, full-blown and mesmerizing.

The friends grinned back, instantly trusting the stranger.

"Hey, I'm Sokka," Sokka introduced himself, in what he believed to be a smooth way.

"Hey, name's Avalon," she returned.

"This is Aang, he's the avatar you know," Sokka added, trying to impress.

"Sokka!" Katara screeched, "You don't tell that to complete strangers, you idiot!"

"Don't worry 'bout it," the girl, name of Avalon, replied, "Don't mean a thing to me."

"Oh," Katara said, deflated, "Well, I'm Katara. Nice to meet you I'm sure." She sulked slightly, but Avalon raised her eyebrows and looked amused.

There was something about the way her smile flashed across her face and the way it touched her sky-blue eyes that compelled the travelers to grin back, if only to see her keep smiling.

She was beautiful, they realized, thin, willowy, and graceful in her walk. She had the most unique, strange hair that they had ever seen. It was yellow in color; it looked as if it had been kissed by the sun.

"Hey, I was gonna get a bite to eat. You guys wanna join me?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Sokka replied eagerly, a little too eagerly. His response evoked another dynamite smile from Avalon and they turned and walked into the village.


	3. Born to be Wild

**Disclaimer : Wish I was genius to own Avatar, but I'm not.**

"So you, what? Walk through walls?" Aang asked doubtfully.

"Yeah, walls and other stuff," Avalon replied between mouthfuls.

Sokka stared at the four empty plates stacked in front of Avalon. He was a little jealous.

Avalon pushed her fifth plate away and leaned back, "And I can not be seen. And fly."

They stared at her and then she was gone. Right before their eyes, she had disappeared.

"Holy shit," Sokka muttered under his breath.

Avalon laughed, coming back into eyesight. The other three grinned and couldn't stop themselves from laughing along with her infectious laughter.

"Well Superwoman, is there anything else," Sokka asked sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah. I can generate these things. I call them force fields. They're sorta like big invisible walls," she tacked on to the end of her list of abilities.

"What's that?" Katara asked, out of nowhere.

She was pointing the oblong object lying at Avalon's feet. It had previously been strapped across her back.

"This? This is my best friend," Avalon chuckled, pulling it onto her lap. She unlatched some little clasps that ran along the side and opened it up.

The guitar she pulled out was unlike any other instrument they had ever seen. It was as unique as its owner.

The six strings ran from the bridge, along the fret board, and ended at the tuners, which were all lined up along one side of the head.

The fret board seemed to be made of a dark wood and was polished and shining.

The body was hollow, but there was no sound hole, just intricate slits along the edge. It was a faded green and the pick guard was off-white. The whole thing looked old and worn, as Sokka pointed out.

"It looks a little … old," he said.

"It ain't old. It's well-loved," Avalon corrected. But she smiled again and started picking at the strings and fiddling with the tuners. When it was tuned to her liking, she started to strum.

A beautiful, full sound filled the little diner. The fingers of her right hand blurred as they ran along the frets, always a step ahead of her left hand strumming.

Then she started to sing.

Her voice rose and fell, in a stunning harmony with her guitar. The sounds drudged up old, fond memories.

Katara heard her mother singing her to sleep in a crib.

Aang's ears absorbed the whoops of the laughter from the young airbenders in his old home, the Southern Air Temple.

Sokka's ears rang with the cries of his first hunting party, the yells of the men, and the barks of the hunting penguins.

As the notes faded away, the three friends sat in stunned silence. Avalon, mistaking their silence to be disapproval, frowned at her feet.

Finally breaking the oppressive silence, Avalon muttered, "Well, say something. I mean, you asked for it."

Their minds unwillingly came back to the present day, and Katara immediately started to comfort Avalon.

"Avalon," she said, "I think that was the most beautiful singing I've heard in a long time.

"Sensational," Sokka added. Aang could only nod.

"Thanks," Avalon grinned again, slightly embarrassed, "It's what I'm best at, you kno- HOLY SHIT!!"

The restaurant had exploded around them.


	4. You Shook Me

**Disclaimer : I have no part in owning any part of Avatar though I wish I did.**

Coughing and spluttering, they threw themselves to the floor, covering their heads for protection.

But the splinters of wood and glass seemed to be heading straight for them and then flying off in the opposite direction.

Katara lifted her head enough to see Avalon, deep in concentration. Katara figured she was making what she called a force field around them. But a bigger problem came stalking through the settling dust.

"Zuko," Sokka's voice was a low growl.

Their hated enemy stopped short of them and stared, wondering how they had not been blown to smithereens.

Aang threw up his arms and all the dust flew into the air again, covering the whole scene.

Avalon stood in the middle, unmoving, listening to the sounds of the fire nation soldiers who had just thundered into the cloud. A fight began, and she turned and ran.

She felt a pang of betrayal for not fighting with her new friends. But, no, she couldn't. She had sworn off violence a long time ago.

She comforted herself by committing to help them escape … if they were caught.

Avalon stumbled on, and saw a lightening of air around her. Feeling that the end was near, she began to run.

She shot out of the cloud like an arrow from a bow. And straight into his back.

He had his hands on his knees, getting the smoke out of his lungs. He whipped around, glaring at her, sitting on her bum, on the ground.

The look on her face was almost comical, the wind had been knocked from her and she looked so confused.

A smile unwittingly crept across half of his face before his mind found out about it and demolished it. She coughed and looked up into his molten gold eyes.

His hand, unbeknownst to his brain, reached out to help her up. She grinned, blinding him, and grabbed the offered hand.

"Thanks much," she smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"… meh" Zuko stood there speechless, still holding her hand.

She smirked and said, "Sorry, I don't speak idiot."

At the remark, a flicker of anger crossed Zuko's features and he threw her hand away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Somebody's a little moody," she grumbled to herself.

Again, the scrunched up look on her face stopped all of Zuko's thought processes. Before he could stop himself he blurted out, "You don't have a very good angry face. You're too cute."

As the words tumbled out of his mouth, he blushed. "I mean … uh … it's just …"

Avalon exploded in laughter. Zuko found his mouth twitching, trying to smile with her. But he denied the urge and scowled instead.

"Avalon?" Aang called from far-off.

Hearing her name, Avalon looked up and started to leave, throwing a small finger wave in Zuko's direction. Thoughts started flooding back into his mind and he realized she was traveling with the avatar.

"Oh, no you don't," he growled, grabbing her shoulders and pulling them tight to his body.

"Excuse me?" she asked, in a humored disbelief. For a moment he wondered why there was humor in her voice, but he forgot about as his arms collapsed upon him.

He looked down at his empty arms, grasping nothing but air, then up at the girl dancing away. His eyes stayed on the figure until she disappeared out of sight.


	5. Ramble On

**Disclaimer : I hold no ownership over Avatar.**

"Well, it's been fun," Avalon sighed, stretching her arms out in front of her.

It had been a week since they had met, and they had traveled a good hundred miles, getting to know each other better and forging strong friendships. There had been no other sign of Zuko.

"Wait," Sokka said, "This sounds like a good-bye." He stared at her, disbelieving.

"Yeah, you didn't expect me to go all the way to the North Pole with you, didja?" Avalon teased. But her face grew anxious and then horrified as she realized the truth. "You did," she said, defeated. A rare frown ran free across her face.

"It's just … well … I don't honestly know. I guess that's what we just expected," Katara said, trying to explain, partly to herself.

Avalon was still looking at her feet.

"Really, no big deal," Aang added, but his voice cracked slightly.

Avalon sighed again, and began to apologize.

Sokka cut her off though, "You don't have anything to apologize for, Avalon. We were wrong to assume you'd go the whole way with us."

She smiled weakly, "Hey, if I ever see a flying bison in the sky, I'll be sure to flag it down."

"You better," Sokka griped.

Avalon, pausing to read their faces one more time, turned and walked out of their lives as unexpectedly as she had walked in.


	6. Over the Hills and Far Away

**Disclaimer : I pretty much don't own anything. Not the names of my chapters (which are song titles for Led Zeppelin tracks, by the way), nor the characters in my story, nor the places in my story.**

North Pole

The wind buffeted him, stealing his breath and the little warmth left in his body.

He should have listened to his uncle and bided his time. But when he hefted his burden from one shoulder to another, he rejoiced in his mind.

He finally had the Avatar! After all the trouble of tracking him and the numerous fights, Zuko had prevailed!

Except for this damn blizzard.

Sighing, though the wind took that away too, Zuko pressed onwards. Finally, he saw a black smudge amid the white world falling all around him.

He immediately altered his course towards it. Luck was with him, for once. He had found a small, snug, and most importantly, out of the wind cave.

He quickly started a warm fire after setting the apparently unconscious but eerily glowing body of the Avatar down at the back of the cave.

Then he sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After to what him seemed like an eternity, but was actually only about ten minutes, Zuko stood up and started to pace.

He walked all around his little encampment. Pacing, back and forth, back and forth.

He ended up at the mouth's cave, watching the fury of the blizzard. It gave him chills. Then, in the distance, he sat a blot appear. It was dark, and moving.

He watched the slow progress for a few minutes, worrying it might be trouble. But when the figure disappeared about twenty yards from the mouth of his cave, he worried for a different reason.

He decided that whomever it was had collapsed and, after a brief internal struggle with humanity, he rushed out into the blizzard.

He had quite forgotten how the blasted wind bit at his nose and ears. He pulled his hood up as he reached the fallen person.

Zuko hefted them up in to his arms and raced back to his warm cave.

He was surprised at how light the body was, and assumed it was a girl.

Back in the halo of light, Zuko pulled the hood away. Locks of yellow hair tumbled around the beautiful face. He stared her. He knew he had seen her somewhere … but where? He searched his mind and remembered.

She was that girl, the one who danced when she walked. He looked back down at her face and affirmed it.

She looked in bad shape though. Her face was blue-ish and, as he pulled off her gloves, he found the same tint.

"Damn," he muttered to himself. He didn't know what else to do, so he laid her as close to the fire as was allowed.

She woke up in about fifteen minutes. The blizzard was still howling, and she shivered and scooted abnormally close to the fire.

"Are you alright?" Zuko asked, huskily.

"P-p-p-p-ea-ch-ch-ch-y-y-y," she stuttered. Zuko half-smiled.

Getting her shivers under control, she spoke again. "Thanks."

Zuko nodded. As she looked around her, her eyes fell on Aang. She recognized him at once. She turned back to him, eyes wide.

His weren't. Both his eyes were narrow slits. One didn't really have a choice.

"Gonna do something about it?" he asked, menacingly.

"About what?" she asked sweetly, though her eyes strayed to Aang's prone, glowing form. Zuko scowled at her. He rose again and went to stand at the mouth, partly because he couldn't stand her gaze.

Avalon sighed and turned to go back to sleep.


	7. Your Time is Gonna Come

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Avatar blah blah blah.**

Groggily, Avalon came to again. For a half of a moment, she had no idea where she was. But waking up in strange places was nothing new to Avalon, and she remembered quickly.

It was as if Zuko was made of stone, an exquisitely carved statue in a palace of kings. She shook her, blaming the thought on her sleep.

She decided to make her presence known. She yawned and stretched and sat up. Zuko barely turned his head to look at her. He had given up looking at her.

Avalon got up slowly and sauntered next to him. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked out on the snow, which had settled into a light flurry.

"Beautiful isn't it," she commented.

Zuko stared at her incredulously, "You almost died in that."

"Yeah, well, I should've not been stupid enough to go out in it," she shrugged.

"Why are you here?" Zuko asked suddenly.

"I knew Aang was here, in the North Pole I mean, and I wanted to join up with him again," Avalon answered, unshaken by his bluntness.

"So you followed me," Zuko said, stating, not asking.

"No," Avalon shot back, "I got lost."

"Whatever," Zuko mumbled, "I hate the snow."

"Your loss," Avalon said, removing herself from his side.

She went back to stand with her back by the fire, and spoke up again, "You got any eatables?"

Zuko turned from his post and stooped to pick up a bag a few feet away from Aang's body. He opened the drawstrings and stuck in his hand, drawing it back out with an apple. He tossed it to her.

"Thank you," she responded, though there was an edge to her politeness.

As Avalon bit into her apple, the scene drastically changed.

Aang had woken up. Instantly the fire was blown out and Zuko went flailing through the air into the freshly fallen snow. As if on cue, the blizzard picked up again.

Avalon was thrown up against the wall of the cave and, missing the fight that ensued, blacked out.


	8. No Quarter

**Disclaimer : The usual. Don't own anything.**

The unnatural windy snow whipped across her face. She moaned and picked herself up to see Katara bury Zuko in a mountain of snow.

Avalon raced out of the cave and wrapped Aang up in a tight hug.

"You're ok!" she cried jubilantly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Aang said, bashfully, "Sorry about, uh, knocking you out and stuff." He looked at her hopefully.

She grinned at him, a smile so full it lit his face too, and buried his head under her arm, giving him a noogie. After a bit more roughhousing and Avalon ending it with a snow-covered butt, she said,

"Don't worry about it. I gotta hard skull."

Katara and Sokka had been laughing along with them, basking in the reunion, but Katara, being the sensible one, reminded them of their plight,

"We have to go, Aang. This snow is getting worse."

"Yeah, right," Aang replied, grinning again at Avalon. She floated gracefully aboard Appa and looked serenely at the falling snow.

Aang hopped into his driver's position and was about to shake the reins when Avalon finally noticed the body half covered in snow.

"Wait a minute," she stalled Aang, "You're not gonna just leave him. He'll die."

"Yeah, we're gonna leave him," Sokka scoffed, "What are we supposed to do? Take him with us? And besides, he's better off dead."

Avalon gave him a _look_. Her jaw jutted out and her eyes narrowed, for with all beauty there is that sense of terribleness, and she looked positively ferocious. She read Sokka's eyes for a moment then said, "Fine."

She leaped off of Appa's back and landed lightly on the snow. She walked over to the unconscious body and started trying to lift him up.

Sokka sighed, "Avalon, what are you doing?"

"You leave him, you leave me," she replied tartly.

"Why do you even care," Sokka yelled back.

"I won't let anyone die when they don't deserve it," she shouted.

"He does deserve it," Sokka rumbled.

In a flash, Sokka was on his back with Avalon at his neck.

"Don't you ever say that. Ever," she growled, so low only Sokka could hear. He gulped and nodded his head.

She looked beseechingly at Katara then, knowing her to be the one who would give in easiest.

"Katara, could you honestly just let him die?" she looked at her with big, round eyes.

"No," Katara admitted, like she had just lost a long argument.

Avalon nodded, then she and Aang went and got his body.

Sokka grabbed some rope as they brought him up and tied his hands and feet. Avalon glared at him but he said coolly, "If he's coming with us, he isn't gonna have a chance to hurt us."

Avalon clucked her tongue unhappily, but didn't argue.

Appa soared into the sky. The whole ride back to the capitol, Avalon sat looking over Appa's side, apparently in deep thought. Sokka kept glancing back at her, worried she might still be angry with him.

But then the moon turned a brilliant, bloody red. It was completely disconcerting, and Avalon almost screeched. Appa kicked it up a notch and they flew faster than ever to the Oasis.

When they arrived, Aang and his friends immediately forgot about their captured prince and their blonde friend.

Avalon hung back on Appa after they had gone to meet Zhao. The tension in the air was palpable; she could almost taste the bittersweet, irony flavor in her mouth.

She glanced back at Zuko, who started to stir. She bit on her bottom lip, undecided. He had saved her life, and now she felt the need to repay the favor. But that pretty much mean betraying Aang, which she felt no desire to do. She loved Aang and Katara and even Sokka sometimes. She didn't want to do anything to hurt them. But, and she hated buts, but what fate would that leave Zuko to? Sokka had wanted to leave him to die, and though, if she hadn't spoken up, Aang or Katara would have, what would they do with him? Maybe she should take him, take him off their hands.

She came to a decision and bent over to start untying his bonds. Zuko awakened fully and was about to speak when she urgently pressed her hand over his mouth.

He nodded at her with his eyes and they stole over Appa's side, onto the snowy street below.


	9. We're Gonna Groove

**Disclaimer : Do I have to put this on every one? Because I'm running out of clever things to say. Oh well. I do not own Avatar.**

Zuko glanced around Appa, making sure they weren't seen. He had no need to worry, though. He almost choked on his own spit when he couldn't even see his hand.

He looked ahead of him, to where Avalon should have been. He felt her hand lightly touching his wrist, but …

He was about to scream like a little girl when he saw her turn around in front of him. She jammed her finger against her mouth, forcing him to be quiet with her eyes.

And she was gone again.

Zuko shook his head and let her lead him. After they had gone a sufficient ways away from the Oasis, she let go of him.

"Wha-what happened?" he choked out.

"No time," she spat, fast and quiet. He nodded, far from satisfied, and took the lead.

They dropped into some underground ice tunnels, and for the next couple of minutes, neither talked. Something had gone terribly wrong. The moon was-

Avalon gasped, loud and sharp, as they came to the end of the tunnel. The moon was gone. Her blue eyes widened, full of dread.

Zuko stared, slack-jawed, at where the moon should have been.

They moved unconsciously closer until their sides were touching.

Then Zuko's quick eyes spotted a small figure darting from shadow to shadow. "Zhao," he muttered menacingly. He jumped from the tunnel onto the ground, running as soon as his feet touched.

Avalon watched him in paralyzed terror as he intercepted the figure on the nearest bridge. All she could do was watch as they fought. Then she turned her head infinitesimally and saw it. Coming through the channel, Aang was inside a giant body of water, the spirit of the ocean.

Avalon found her voice, calling in warning to Zuko, "Zuko! Watch it!" She gnawed her bottom lip again, thinking her caution insufficient.

Zuko stared in horrified astonishment as the monster snatched Zhao off the bridge he was standing on. He reached out in desperation as the thing started taking Zhao away. The monster moved on.

Zuko gazed at his empty hand until Avalon shook him from his stupor, grabbing the hand and pulling him away.

"Come on. Come on," she whispered fervently, over and over.

Zuko turned around and followed her. They got all of the way out of the capitol before she spoke again. "So, what now?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, half incoherent.

"Well, you better find out soon," she snapped.

He glared at her, and then said, "My uncle was planning on meeting me hear. I was supposed to have the Avatar."

"Do you see him?" she asked, raising her arms and looking around. He didn't answer. Avalon sat down in the snow with a "huff". Zuko plopped next to her. They waited for something to happen. Something did.

The moon appeared again, it's silvery light flooding the area where they sat.

"That's better. Thank you," Avalon said to the moon. Zuko looked at her like she was losing her mind. She shrugged at him.

After about another hour, the moon was setting, and Avalon started to yawn.

"This nights thing isn't really working. I'm a day person."

Zuko ignored her attempts at small talk. She sighed and took her guitar out of its case. "Do ya mind?" she asked politely.

"Do I have much of a choice?" Zuko replied sarcastically.

"Nope," Avalon smiled, and Zuko's breath was willingly taken.

He relaxed instantly, letting the music fill his mind like a drug. It had almost the same affect too. He never wanted it to stop. He wanted to sit here, in the biting cold, and listen to the exotic, beautiful girl sing.

_"I can see clearly now, the rain is gone._

_I can see all obstacles in my way._

_Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind._

_It's gonna be a bright, bright, bright sun shiny day!_

_Gonna be a bright, bright, bright sun shiny day!_"

Zuko half-smiled at the lyrics. They were so … inappropriate. He was going to tell her that after she was done, but she dove right into a different song seamlessly. Zuko listened to the music and her voice, but rarely the words. The sun was coming up over the ridges when she paused. H glanced at her. She was staring at the sun. Then her fingers start to strum, and her voice sounded again.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
_

_and I say it's all right_

_  
Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
_

_and I say it's all right_

_Little darlin', the smile's returning to the faces._

_Little darlin', it seems like years since it's been here._

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_And I say, it's alright_

_Little darlin' I feel the ice is slowly melting._

_Little darlin' it seems like years since it's been clear._

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_and I say, it's alright. _

After the song finished, Zuko blurted, "I love that song."

"You love it?" Avalon's mouth pulled up at the corners.

"It's just … really nice," he finished lamely.

She smiled, warmly this time, "I like it to. Full of hope."

Zuko nodded but frowned slightly.

"What was that?" Avalon asked.

"What?" Zuko replied, genuinely confused.

"You frowned. Don't you believe in hope?"

"No."

Avalon's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not?"

"I haven't had much to hope for these past couple years."

"Bullshit."

Zuko looked at her, surprised. His eyebrows were almost touching his ponytail, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Avalon grinned, "But you've hoped. You hoped to catch the Avatar. It beats me why that's what you want, but … you want it."

"Because that's the only way my father will ever love me," Zuko whispered.

Avalon blinked twice, "What happened?" She was looking at his scar.

"Long story for another time. But my father," Zuko sighed, "disowned me. Took away my honor," sigh, "And coming back with the Avatar will be the only way to earn my honor back. And his love."

"So you want to capture the Avatar, forever taking away the hope of world peace, so a man who threw you out and did that," she pointed to his scar, "would love you again?"

"I never said he did this," Zuko was whispering again.

"Call it an educated guess," Avalon said, "So, have I got it right?"

Zuko nodded. Avalon heaved a sigh and continued.

"Well, we have to figure out something to do to get off this bloody ice cube."

Zuko laughed once, mirthlessly.

"I could fly us both," here Zuko's head whipped around to her eyes and she smiled, "Oh, forgot that did I?" Zuko nodded sardonically, "But it takes a lot. I'd have to sleep for at least a day straight. And I need lots of food and warmth."

"Why do you care?" Zuko asked, again muted. Avalon looked at him, astonished.

"Would you rather me leave you here, alone? Or would you rather be a prisoner with Aang?" she asked scathingly. Zuko looked down at his feet, which were crossed beneath him.

"No," he muttered, humbled.

"I save your life and this is what I get? Ungrateful, uptight, no fun … booger."

Zuko almost laughed, but then clutched his heart, "Oh," he groaned, "You killed me!"

Avalon laughed and shoved him sideways into the snow, "At least put some emotion in it. I mean, you sound as excited as you'd be if I broke my fingernail."

"I'm dead! Dead! Dead! Goodbye, wonderful world! Wonderful, cruel world!"

"That's better. Now add a little snow …" Avalon reached over, mitt full of snow, and shoved it down his shirt.

"AHHHHH!!!" Zuko screeched, "You little – "

Avalon laughed again, then yelped as he grabbed the back of her head and pushed it face first into the snow. This of course developed in to a full-fledged snow fight.

They collapsed, side by side in the snow. Avalon giggled once more and Zuko peeked over at her from the corner of his eyes.

"What?" he asked breathlessly.

"It's just, ha, that here we are, stranded at the North Pole, with a whole tribe of Water benders who'd probably rip your head off as soon as look at you, and we're playing in the snow," she laughed again.

"It's rather … absurd, isn't it," Zuko laughed with her.

"Absurd doesn't even begin to describe it," she sighed, "So what are we gonna do?"

"Sounds like your idea will be the only option," Zuko said, but his eyes were frightened.

"If we're gonna do that, you're gonna have to trust me. And keep me warm for the next day and a half. And find me a butt load of food."

"I can do most of that," Zuko reassured.

"Most of it? Or all of it?"

**Author's note - Two songs were featured in this chapter. Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles, and I Can See Clearly Now by Johnny Nash**


	10. Night Flight

**Dis-thingy : I do not hold any ownership over Avatar.**

It had been a long two days.

Zuko had been forced to steal a pretty large quantity of foods, and people were beginning to notice.

And then Avalon was complaining that she was too cold. He had lit a fire, but it hadn't been enough. She had been getting snappy and his nerves had been almost fried. So he had suggested body heat.

Zuko liked the idea.

He didn't know what it was about her that drew him in so much. At first he assumed that it was because she was so beautiful and striking. Which she was, the way her body moved, like she was always dancing, and her long, yellow hair waxing to her waist and her sparkling blue eyes. But the intense feeling he felt needed more explanation. He had seen gorgeous, exotic girls in the Fire Nation, and what he thought then was nothing compared to now.

Then he decided that it was because her powers, but the reason seemed fickle to him, and he didn't think twice on it.

So when she had waken up, complaining once more about the cold and her inability to sleep, he simply told her body heat was the only thing left to do, and she had conceded. His heart had soared.

That was weird within itself. Since when does my heart soar? Zuko had thought to himself. Then he opened the sleeping bag, which Avalon had taken prior to her hibernation, and slid in, careful not to touch her that much.

Avalon had sighed and had gone almost instantly to sleep. Zuko nodded, but jumped and almost ripped the sleeping bag when she pressed her cold fingers to his neck. He had gasped and turned his head so he could see her, but she was apparently sleeping.

Zuko had all but forgotten that first, little episode until now. It was the night they were leaving, and Avalon was getting a last minute nap before "departure" as she said.

She had eaten in two days what would've taken a family of four a week. Zuko kept glancing at her stomach, waiting for it to start bulging.

He was nervous about tonight. He had told her he would trust her, but he was scared. The way she was sleeping, his biggest fear was that she would fall asleep in the air. Over the freezing ocean. And let him die.

He tried to distract himself. He thought about where his uncle was, but that made him more anxious. The only thing that seemed to calm him down the past couple of days was watching Avalon sleep.

Like most people, she slept like an angel. She looked peaceful and innocent, without a care in the world. But then her nose would scrunch up, or her eyebrows would waggle, in response to a dream. Then he would laugh quietly to himself, and wait for it to happen again.

It calmed him to, seeing at least one of them in such a restful state.

So it surprised him greatly when she started to talk as he flipped his body over to gaze at her.

"K, here's what we gotta do," she mumbled, "We gotta take that fountain first, otherwise they'll run all over us. Then, we gotta go straight for the big pineapple. That'll be what wins it for us."

Zuko stared at her, not sure whether to laugh or answer.

"Got that, tough guy?" she asked, poking a finger in his chest.

"Me?" Zuko said, almost exploding from laughter.

"No, the monkey-pig on your shoulder. Yes, you! You gonna do this my way? Otherwise you're gonna, um, hit … damn it I messed it up. Don't you snicker at me!"

Zuko looked at her in astonishment. He had snickered and she had responded, "I'm just wondering, ma'am, why we're doing this?" he choked out.

"Why?" she thundered, "Do you want those no-good, dirt-munching, frog-walloping Hugos to get the trophy? Yeah, I didn't think so. So, move out!"

Then she fell silent again and the peaceful look flooded over her face. Zuko calmed his laughs, which seemed to be shaking the ground beneath them.

Then he realized why he was so attracted to her. It was so obvious. She had made him laugh, even in sleep. That isn't exactly the easiest thing to do. She made him laugh at the world, and at himself. He felt so free with her, able to let down every carefully built wall and actually let a friend in and have some fun.

Fun, that was the other part. She was fun, and he had fun with her, it required no extra exertion than breathing did, and felt as natural. He needed no pretenses with her, no rules, no specific way to act. And he was beginning to fall in love with her for it.

He almost choked as he thought that, he couldn't afford a relationship at the moment. But he knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't deny it anymore. This made him sad, and his list of reasons not to leave grew one motive longer.

His face must have been quite a lot away, for he heard a small sigh. He refocused his eyes and saw that Avalon had woken up.

" Sunshine?"

Zuko half-smiled at his new nickname, "Yes?"

"Please, don't be scared. Trust me," she pleaded.

"I do," Zuko said, and tried to get his face in line. It seemed like it had been so long since he had to hide his emotions behind a mask.

Avalon sighed again, but with a different velocity, "I guess this means I have to leave the nice warm sleeping bag and go out into the cold to risk my life."

"Yeah, that about sums it up."

"You know, you're really hot," she said.

Zuko blushed and started to stutter, "Wh-what d-d-do you mean?"

Avalon took a laugh at his expense and explained herself, "Your body temperature. It's abnormally high."

"Oh," Zuko said, ruffled, "That's because of the fire bending."

Avalon nodded and slid out. She shivered at once but began to gather her things when she noticed they were already lined up and ready to go. She turned and grinned at Zuko. He nodded back. Then she picked up some food and ate for a couple of minutes.

Finally she started to stretch her arms and legs and rolled her head around a few times.

Avalon exhaled a sharp breath and turned to Zuko, "Ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," he exhaled a breath also. He grabbed their few belongings and stepped behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

The next thing he knew, he was hundreds of feet in the air with only the slightest of hint of wind to acknowledge it.

"Whoa," was all he could say. It was like floating. Avalon didn't seem to working extra hard at all. She even turned her head around to grin at him.

"Shouldn't you keep your eyes on the … sky?" Zuko asked, terrified. His head was buried into a pack on her back.

"Relax, Zuko. No way the Water benders could see us. Too much cloud cover."

Zuko felt a slight change in position and opened his eyes the teensiest.

Avalon was where she should be, but something felt wrong. Zuko turned his head to look above him, and screamed. The ground was above him. Avalon was on top of him.

Out of surprise, Zuko let go.

"NO!" he heard Avalon yell.

He was falling, falling, falling. He had always been falling. Falling, falling.

Not falling anymore. Avalon had dove down and caught his wrist. Again, the moment they made physical contact, he was floating again. Avalon turned so he could latch himself on to her back again and they kept going.

But not without a reprimand.

"What the hell did you go and do that for?" Avalon asked, angry.

"I don't know. I freaked out."

"Well, just … don't do it again. You freaked me out."

"'K" Zuko no longer hid his face though. He was appreciating the beauty of the night sky. They were above the clouds and were covered by a blanket of stars.

"It's really beautiful here," Zuko commented, basking in the serenity.

"Yeah, it is. Most people don't see so many stars."

It was silent again for a while. Zuko and Avalon both were glad of the other's presence, for though they were together, which is so many times better than being alone, they didn't have to fill every silence. They were both extremely comfortable.

Avalon was the first to break the tranquil silence, "Where exactly are we going?"

She turned her head and looked at him, and then they simultaneously burst out in laughter.

When she was able to talk again, Avalon continued, "So, we set out to fly over the ocean without any idea where we're going? Wow, we are geniuses."

Zuko sniggered again, and then said, "I have no idea."

"Great," Avalon said sarcastically. More silence.

They just kept chugging along. Avalon started to pick up speed, and the curiously absent wind was found. Zuko felt quite guilty because he kept dosing during the flight.

Finally he said, "I'm not sleeping anymore. I'll stay awake with you." Then he fell asleep.

When he woke up, he was about to apologize, but Avalon beat him to the punch, "Mornin' Sunshine, don't worry 'bout falling asleep on me. No biggy." Zuko nodded and relaxed.

The sun was breaking over the horizon when Zuko first noticed Avalon was tiring.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concerned, but not mostly for his own sake.

"Huh?" yawn, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Maybe we should stop soon."

"Stop? Where are we gonna stop, Zuko? We're in the middle of the ocean."

Zuko sighed, letting it rest.

It was about noon when he started keeping a sharp eye out for land. He was soon rewarded.

"There," he pointed.

"Yeah, I see it," Avalon said. She was fast tiring.

The land grew bigger and bigger until they were flying over it. Avalon was following a river farther into the land.

"Avalon, you can stop now," Zuko said, quietly.

"Huh? Oh, no, I know where we are. There's this nice little place a little farther up the river …"

Zuko was beginning to doubt when he saw the place she was headed for.

It was like a little town on the water. Actually, that's exactly what it was. Surrounded by a cherry grove in full bloom, the place was like a ruby in the rough.

"Wow," he said, "It's beautiful."

"Isn't it?" Avalon yawned, "They give the best massages, too."

She alighted in a small clearing and fell to the ground, asleep before she hit. Zuko grabbed her on the way down, so she wouldn't concuss or anything. He laid her down gently and spread out the sleeping bag and then picked her up and set her on top of it. She seemed reluctant to go under the covers, though, so he just let her lay there.

He leaned his back up against a tree, to tired to do anything else. But that was okay with him.

They were still alive, they were safe, and they were together.


	11. Tumbling Dice

**Disclaimer: I don't have any ownership over Avatar – the Last Airbender. I just like it a lot.**

Zuko dozed on and off in his spot against the tree. He didn't remember getting up and moving to Avalon's side. So it gave him quite a shock to wake up and find her face so close to his.

He jumped up in surprise, and awakened Avalon, which is not the smartest thing to do. It could be compared to waking a hibernating bear.

"Avalon! Sorry!" Zuko yelled.

"Stop shouting," she said.

"Sorry! Again!"

"Zuko, stop it. What's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"Nothing! Sorry," he tacked on quietly to the end.

"You look like you've seen a ghost. Or a rare snake-parrot," she said, then giggled at his visage as he tried to get the emotions running wild across his face in order.

"How long have we been asleep?" he changed the subject, quite smoothly.

"Um, I don't know," she said, like it was obvious.

Zuko heaved a sigh and stretched. He didn't catch Avalon checking him out.

"Well, I'm going to go into town and see what I can do about accommodations," Zuko said.

"'Bout what?" Avalon looked at him, confused.

"Accommodations. You know, like a room," he stared at her, looking to see if she was joking.

She wasn't, "Oh, right." She smiled at him, and he forgot about it. He nodded and left.

Zuko came back in a temper. The manager of the spa had refused him a place. But as he stormed back to their little camp, he heard Avalon singing, no guitar accompaniment.

_"When people keep repeating  
That you'll never fall in love  
When everybody keeps retreating  
But you can't seem to get enough  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart  
When everything feels all over  
When everybody seems unkind  
I'll give you a four-leaf clover  
Take all the worry out of your mind  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart I have the only key to your heart  
I can stop you falling apart  
Try today, you'll find this way  
Come on and give me a chance to say  
Let my love open the door  
It's all I'm living for  
Release yourself from misery  
Only one thing's gonna set you free  
That's my love  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart  
When tragedy befalls you  
Don't let them bring you down  
Love can cure your problem  
You're so lucky I'm around  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
Let my love open the door  
To your heart."_

She was singing absentmindedly as she was straightening their belongings. Zuko couldn't move. He felt like she was singing for him, to him, and about him. Of course, she had no idea that he was standing there listening to him. A million different scenarios ran through his head, as is usual for people in his predicament. He coughed, trying to rid his head of some of them.

Avalon turned and saw him.

"Hey, Sunshine. Well?"

Zuko remembered his temper of earlier, but couldn't start that fire again. Another had taken its place.

"No."

"No what?" she asked.

"No room, no nothing," he said.

"Bitches," she mumbled.

"Avalon, you really shouldn't use such course language. It's not attractive," Zuko scolded.

Avalon raised her eyebrows, "Hey, when you've been through what I've been through, you'll understand my affair with "course language"." Her fingers made quotes around course language.

Zuko shook his head, "I've been quite a bit, remember?"

"Yeah, but since I don't know the whole of it, my dilemma seems a bit more drastic than yours."

"I doubt it."

"I don't."

"So, you've been through something worse than being thrown out by your own father, of course, after he permanently scarred your face?"

"Hey, at least you have a father to throw you out," she shot back, fast an arrow.

"Oh," Zuko gasped, like he himself had been shot by the arrow, "Avalon, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm over it."

"I had no idea."

"I said don't worry about," she snapped. Zuko gawked at her.

"Forget about it," she muttered.

Suddenly, Zuko felt the intense urge to wrap her up and hug her tight. The feeling was overwhelming. He gave in.

Avalon started to giggle, then full out laugh.

Zuko pulled away, infected with her laughter.

"Man, we're a messed up pair, aren't we?" she said, between laughs.

Zuko simply nodded, caught up in the fact she had said "we" and "pair".

"Almost forgot. I have a place to show you," she said, still chuckling, and started to leave.

Zuko was instantly curious, and he followed her without a second thought.

"Where are we going?" he asked, again and again.

"Shut up! God, I'm not gonna take you if you annoy me too much," Avalon said, turning to glare at him.

"Oh ho, sorry, ma'am."

"Oh no, you didn't," she said, threatening.

"I believe I did," Zuko stated smugly.

Avalon tackled him to the ground and mock-punched his gut. He twisted his body so she was pinned beneath him. But she slid out. Through him.

Zuko coughed for air. Avalon started to laugh again. He gazed at her with a hurt, puppy-dog look.

"Don't gimme that," she moaned and helped him up.

After brushing himself off, Zuko continued his questions, "So, where ARE we going? I'm dying to know."

Avalon leaped ahead of him, grabbing his hand and singing.

"_There's a place up ahead and I'm goin'  
Just as fast as my feet can fly  
Come away, come away if you're goin',  
Leave the sinkin' ship behind. _

Come on the risin' wind,  
we're goin' up around the bend.

Bring a song and a smile for the banjo,  
Better get while the gettin's good,  
Hitch a ride to the end of the highway  
Where the neons turn to wood,

You can ponder perpetual motion,  
Fix your mind on a crystal day,  
Always time for a good conversation,  
There's an ear for what you say.

Avalon danced ahead of Zuko as she sang. He laughed and followed her at a sprint. They dashed through a field of pink, fallen cherry blossoms, their feet kicking them up as they ran. It soon became a race.

"_Catch a ride to the end of the highway  
and we'll meet by the big red tree,  
there's a place up ahead and I'm goin'  
Come along, come along with me!_

_Come on the risin' wind._

_We're goin' up around the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeend!"_

As Avalon sang out the last note, she was gone, disappeared in to air. Zuko, who was quite far behind, began to slow, hearing the lingering voice on the wind caught up with a different sound, a splash. She had gone over a cliff.

He dashed to the edge and looked down, searching frantically for Avalon. There was a small lake at the bottom, filled with ringlets. She surfaced a moment later, and looked up at him, waving.

He stared back, like an idiot.

"Zuko! Come on! It's fun!" she called up. It was about a forty-five-foot drop into the clear, deceivingly shallow lake below.

Zuko shook his head terrified.

"Come on, don't be a chicken. Tell ya what, I'll catch ya!" she joked.

Zuko just shook his head again, his mouth to dry to speak.

"Do it!"

"No," he choked out. Since when had his tongue been this big?

"It's nothing."

"What about my clothes?" he asked, finding his voice.

"Take 'em off. Not all of 'em though, please," she laughed again, treading water.

Zuko looked around him, seeing Avalon's garments strewn about. She hadn't even broken stride. He sighed and stripped to his pants.

Sighing again, he backed up, then ran and flung himself off the cliff.

It was exhilarating. Zuko had never felt more alive. He yelled in exultation as he plunged into the clear, cool water.

He surfaced pealing with mirth.

"Fun, in'n it?" Avalon smirked.

"Yeah," Zuko nodded eagerly.

After a couple more jumps and some mindless floating, they decided to head back. It was pleasantly warm, and they didn't put their dry clothes back on.

"I'm hungry," Avalon said as they arrived back at their camp.

"Surprise, surprise," Zuko murmured. Avalon made a face at his back.

"I saw that," he said, turning around and fixing her with an eye full of mock severity.

"Don't look at me in that tone of voice, mister," she reprimanded jokingly.

The comment threw Zuko off his game and he laughed at it, unlike he would have had it been anyone else.

"I'll go into town and wrangle us up some grub," he said, using her phrase.

"Maybe I should," she said, then seeing his confused look, added, "You know, so I can work my feminine wiles. We don' have any money, remember?"

Zuko frowned slightly and agreed.

They headed into the lovely little town, and split up, promising to meet in an hour.

Zuko was going to try to barter for money, while Avalon tried her "feminine wiles". As he came to the trading place, Zuko spotted a familiar, fat figure.

"Uncle?" he said, confused.

Indeed the face that turned to see him was Iroh.

"Uncle!" Zuko cried again, rejoiced.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked, confused by his nephews reaction.

"Yes," Zuko replied.

"How did you get here?" Iroh asked, more confused than ever.

"I … uh, I swam. I mean, I took a boat and … paddled it … here," he finished. For some unknown reason, Zuko felt reluctant to reveal Avalon's gifts, or Avalon herself.

"Okay," said Iroh, accepting it for the moment, but not fooled by a long shot.

"Listen, I just have to go take care of a few things. I'll be right back," Zuko said, hurriedly. His hour was almost up.

Iroh nodded, "I'll be right here."

Zuko left in search of Avalon. He debated what to do the whole way there.

Once he saw her though, all doubts flew from his mind. He knew he would never be able to lie to that face.

"My uncle is here," he said immediately.

"'K … and?" Avalon pressed when he wouldn't continue.

"That's it," Zuko shrugged.

Avalon looked at him, shrugging to.

"So what?" she asked, "What's your deal?"

"I don't know. I'm just … hesitant."

"Why," Avalon wondered, half to herself. Then some emotion played across Zuko's face, and she smarted back, like she had been slapped.

"You're embarrassed," she stated, not questioned.

Zuko thought for a moment and then decided it was a good name for the feeling, "Yeah, I guess."

"Of me?"

"No, no, of course not."

"Of your uncle?"

"Must be."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

Avalon sighed, "Well, if it makes you uncomfortable, I won't go to meet him."

"What? What're you going to do, then?"

"You tell me. I either go with you, or I go back and grab my sh- _crap_, and leave."

"NO!" Zuko protested immediately.

"Well, make up your mind."

"Stay, please stay. I'll go with my uncle and you can stay in the clearing and I can bring you bedding, and food. Just don't go."

Avalon stared at him incredulously, "You are so weird."

"I know. Stay."

"Whatever."

Zuko smiled in relief, "I have to go back to my uncle, I'll see you later."

"'K. Bye."

Iroh and Zuko rented a small cabin not to far from where Avalon was bunking. Zuko, though buoyant for a while, began to sink back into his seemingly inescapable depression.

This went on for about a week. Zuko would leave Iroh, often without any warning or excuse, and spend hours at a time with Avalon. During the time spent with her, he became upbeat and happy, but the depression swallowed him up as soon as he departed from her presence.

Both Iroh and Avalon noticed it. Neither commented, but both were well aware. Iroh, of course, had no idea where his nephew went, but suspected a girl.

One day during the week, Zuko's depression was incurable, even with Avalon. She questioned and questioned him, and they went to their pond, and he picked a cherry blossom from a tree and put it in her hair, but still he moped.

"Dam- Darn it, Zuko," Avalon finally said, exasperated.

"What?" Zuko asked, not that interested.

"What the- what's wrong with you?" she demanded.

"It's the anniversary," he said, touching his scar.

"That sucks. But you have to do something."

"I've done things with you today."

"Your body has. But I personally favor your mind."

"Sorry," though how the tables had turned so that Zuko was apologizing to Avalon he never figured out, "It's just rough."

Avalon softened, "Yeah, I know how that type of thing feels."

She sat down next to him and let him hug her, cradling her in his arms. It made Zuko feel better, having someone need him. They sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time, each pacing their breaths so they rose and fell together. As the sky darkened, Zuko sighed.

"I have to go," he said, his voice husky after the long hours of peace.

When Avalon didn't answer, he looked down and shook her slightly.

"Avalon?" he whispered. She had fallen asleep. This brought a small smile to Zuko's face, and he moved her so that she was on top of her sleeping bag. He snatched a blanket that he had taken from his cabin for her, and tucked her in. He hesitated, and then kissed her forehead lightly. He turned and left.

The next morning, Zuko literally bounded up to Avalon and scooped into a bear hug.

"Good mornin' to you too, Sunshine!" she laughed, glad that he was feeling better.

"Avalon, you'll never believe it! My father has sent my sister for me. I'm going home!" Zuko rejoiced.

Avalon's face lit up, and if Zuko had been paying more attention, he would have noticed its falsehood.

"Great, Zuko. That's great," she said, though her words rang with their emptiness.

"I know. And, Avalon, you'll love the Fire Capitol this time of year. The trees are shedding their blossoms and I know some of the most beautiful places, and the people will love you, I know it, and …"

Zuko stopped suddenly, finally seeing the despair in Avalon's face, "You're not coming, are you?" Zuko knew the answer, but had to ask.

Avalon shook her head slowly, "I'm sorry, Sunshine," she whispered.

"It's alright. I kinda knew you wouldn't." Avalon nodded again. But Zuko looked so downtrodden, she almost changed her mind.

"Hey, perk up. I was getting restless anyway." The comment only seemed to make him sadder.

"Zuko," she said, taking his face in her hands, "we would've had to part someday. You just, you got to roll me and call me the tumbling dice."

She smiled faintly, "And I have to so the same for you."

Zuko pulled away from her without any warning, "Goodbye. Avalon."

"'Bye," Avalon said sadly, disappointed and hateful of her noncommittal ways.

When she looked up from her feet, Zuko was gone. Sighing she looked back down at her feet and started to sing,

"_It was an early morning yesterday  
I was up before the dawn  
And I really have enjoyed my stay  
But I must be moving on _

Like a king without a castle,  
Like a queen without a throne,  
I'm an early morning lover,  
And I must be moving on.

And I will go on shining,  
Shining like brand new,  
Ill never look behind me.  
My troubles will be few.

Goodbye stranger, it's been nice.  
Hope you find your paradise.  
Tried to see your point of view,  
Hope your dreams will all come true.

You can laugh at my behavior,  
that'll never bother me.  
Say the devil is my savior,  
but I don't pay any heed.

And I will go on shining,  
Shining like brand new.  
Ill never look behind me,  
my troubles will be few.  
Goodbye stranger, it's been nice, 

_Hope you find your paradise._

_Come tomorrow, feel no pain,_

_Will we ever meet again?"_

Avalon heard a slight rustle and looked up. Zuko was standing there.

"Zuk …"

He had crossed the clearing in one long stride, cradling her face and kissing her gently. After the surprise, she wound her arms around his waist and kissed him back. It was a gentle, yet passionate kiss, achieved only by those who see a parting on the horizon. They pulled away at the same time, but continued to hold one another.

"Goodbye," Zuko whispered, "For real this time."

"Just had to get that in, didja?" Avalon said, attempting a joke, but desperate to make her last glimpse of his face a smiling one.

It worked.

"Yup, had to," Zuko responded.

They parted, their hands the last to let go. Avalon smiled again to herself, as satisfied with the goodbye as possible. She gathered her packs and headed out.

After about a month of solitary travel, Avalon came upon a great wall. Ba Sing Se. She looked at it, wondering how she never before had been inside. There were guards at the top, and no apparent entry, at least not in sight, so she shrugged and walked through what one hundred years of Fire Nation battle had not yet taken down.

**Author's note – Don't freak out. They meet again. It'll be okay. Sorta. So, just wanna say thanks to the people who are reading and writing reviews, and give you guys the names of the songs Avalon sings. They're all classic rock, which is probably what your parents listen to. But it's also what I listen to and consider the best. So we've got ****Let My Love Open the Door by Pete Townshend, ****Up Around the Bend by Creedence Clearwater Revival, and ****Goodbye Stranger by Supertramp. All are great songs, and I strongly encourage listening to them on Internet radio or something. So, that's it. Thanks again for the heartfelt reviews. Just keep doing what you're doing! – Celtic Goddess of Fertility**


	12. All My Love

**Disclamier : I do not in any way, shape or form own Avatar.**

Iroh rushed through the crowded street markets of Ba Sing Se. The millions of sights, smells, and sounds enveloped him.

It was nice to be out of the stuffy apartment. Iroh felt horrible for leaving Zuko so incapacitated, but they needed food and other necessities and Iroh really needed some fresh air.

He was hurrying down the street while trying to make his free time last, when he saw a large group of solicitors. He wondered why the shop owners hadn't shooed them off, and wandered over to investigate.

The people, with shop owners mingled in, were surrounding a young girl in a loose circle. She was sitting on the ground, strumming a guitar. The case was on the ground in front of her, and occasionally someone would venture forth and put some coins in it. She would smile at them, and a few more people would give her some money.

Despite his urgency, Iroh stood and listened to her proclamation of peace.

"_Imagine there's no heaven  
It's easy if you try  
No hell below us  
Above us only sky  
Imagine all the people  
Living for today... _

Imagine there's no countries  
It isn't hard to do  
Nothing to kill or die for  
And no religion too  
Imagine all the people  
Living life in peace...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will be as one

Imagine no possessions  
I wonder if you can  
No need for greed or hunger  
A brotherhood of man  
Imagine all the people  
Sharing all the world...

You may say I'm a dreamer  
But I'm not the only one  
I hope someday you'll join us  
And the world will live as one" 

The song ended, people clapped, the crowd disbanded, and Iroh stood there, digesting the controversial song.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Iroh came back to war-torn, refugee-filled Ba Sing Se, "Hmm? Ah yes. Wonderful job."

The girl smiled, "Thanks. You look a little flustered. Anything I can help with?"

"Well, my nephew is very sick, and I really must be getting back to him."

"You look like you need a break. Why don't I go and take care of the kid for you, and you can take some time off. My name is Avalon, by the way."

"I do not think that is such a good idea," Iroh said, trying to be gentle.

But Avalon, the very girl he had suspected existed after the North Pole, persisted, "You won't do him any good running yourself down and getting sick, you know."

The words sank into Iroh, and he consented. After telling her the block and apartment number they parted. Iroh spent the next few hours in bliss, eating out and strolling around the market, never thinking twice that Avalon wouldn't take good care of Zuko.

Avalon found the apartment easily, and ignored the spare key Iroh, whom she thought to be a man named Mushi, told her about, and walked into the room.

Inside, the room was dark and musty. It definitely felt like sickness to Avalon.

"Hello? Lee?" she called softly. Then she started to blush, for she had thought that the nephew would be a boy because of the way his uncle had spoken of him, and the back of the boy that she was looking at definitely wasn't little.

"Lee," she said, creeping over to his side, "Are you awake?" She shook her head at herself; he would've spoken up by now if he had been awake.

Then she stepped around to look at his face, and fell hard onto her butt.

She stared slack jawed at the face of Zuko. She gathered herself, then immediately started to assess his condition. He was running a high fever and sleeping fitfully, his face continually twitching.

A deep, irrational fear fell over Avalon, and she started to panic, talking to herself.

"What should I do? Zuko, what's wrong? Oh no, what am I gonna do? What if he's dying and there's nothing I can do about it?"

Zuko had woken up during her rant, and grabbed her hand weakly as she paced back and forth in front of him.

"Zuko!" she cried, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, not now," he smiled blissfully.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're sick as a dog-bear."

"Huh," he breathed.

"What? What?!?"

"Settle down, it's nothing. You're just usually not so worried or hectic."

"What? I don't understand."

"You. Usually, you're not so frightened."

"..." Avalon made a circular motion with her hands, requesting more.

"In my dreams, you're not so worried. Or confused."

"Dreams? Oh," Avalon said, understanding, "Zuko, this isn't a dream." She laughed a little.

"You always say that," he said, not even processing her words.

"Always?" Avalon laughed again, harder, "Really, this isn't a dream. We're here in Ba Sing Se, and you are deathly sick."

"Not deathly," Zuko corrected, "Once I wake up, I'll be fine, and you'll be gone. Maybe I just won't wake up."

He smiled again, wistfully, and tucked a strand of hair that had fallen in to Avalon's face behind her ear.

"Zuko, please," Avalon said, getting annoyed, "Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm" yawn, "not." He got out, before falling asleep again. Avalon scoffed at him, then softened and shook her head at him. She sat down, cross-legged, and started to sing to him. Iroh, walking in to the gloomy apartment, found her like that, and Zuko smiling in his sleep, as she sang his favorite song.

"_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right _

Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun  
and I say it's all right

Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes...

Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,  
and I say it's all right  
It's all right" 

She put her hand on his face when she was done, then glared up at Iroh.

"What did you do to him?" she hissed at Iroh, trying to institute the thunder behind her words in to her limited volume restrictions.

Iroh pointed at herself, as loath to speak loudly as she. She nodded at him. He jerked his head outside and she stormed past.

Outside, she continued her tirade, "You're supposed to take care of him and not let him do anything stupid."

"Excuse me?" Iroh asked, "Something stupid?"

"Yeah, something stupid. Zuko doesn't just get sick!"

Iroh's eyes opened wide, "That's not his name." He attempted to keep up the charade.

Avalon rolled her eyes at him, "Puh-leeze."

Iroh bit his lip, then ushered her back in to the apartment.

"Did he say his name in sleep?" Iroh asked, curious as to how she knew.

"No. I knew him from … before," she said, uncomfortable. Iroh put two and two together.

"You must be the girl then," he conceded.

"What girl?"

"The girl who he met at the spa, before Azula came for him."

"Oh yeah, his sister. What happened? I thought he was supposed to go home."

"It would appear we have a lot of information for each other. Care to take a seat?" Iroh asked, gesturing to the ground around him. Avalon obliged, and they told their stories.

The next day, Zuko woke up, for good. They were leaving their small apartment today, in exchange for a larger flat near Iroh's new teashop.

The minute his eyes open, he scanned the little room. Not seeing what he wanted and wished for, Zuko sighed heavily. Despite his downplaying, he had hoped Avalon really was there.

"Something the matter, nephew?" Iroh asked, in the style of someone who is knows of a surprise party planned for the person they are talking to.

Zuko picked up on the edge, and tried to read Iroh's face, "No."

Iroh simply nodded, like he knew better, which he did. Zuko sighed again. Just then, the door opened, letting in a flood of light. Zuko instantly knew the figure in the doorway, he always had, and he always would.

"Mornin' Sunshine," she let a laugh ring at his expression. In movements too fast for someone who was recovering from a sickness, Zuko was up and spinning her around in his arms.

Avalon kept on laughing, "Come on! I can't feel my ribs!" Zuko let her go, only so he could gaze at her face. Iroh watched on in pleasant surprise.

They got down to wok after that, but discovered that they didn't have much to do. A few men came around to help move the boxes, but there weren't that many. So Avalon and Zuko were let off, to go do as they please.

They set out to walk the slums of Ba Sing Se one more time, but they were no farther than out of Iroh's sight when Zuko pulled Avalon against his chest and kissed her.

She smiled against his lips, and kissed back.

"You have no idea how good this feels," Zuko whispered.

"I have a pretty clear picture," Avalon grinned. They started to walk again, and she intertwined her fingers in his. They walked all around, and arrived inadvertently at the Fire Light Fountain. Of course, it wasn't so impressive during the day, but Zuko stiffened.

Avalon noticed and wouldn't let them leave until he spilled.

"Uncle made me go on a date once, and the girl brought me here," Zuko explained quickly.

Avalon waited for more.

Zuko couldn't hold it in, "I kissed her. But she started it," he added quickly.

Avalon nodded her head and decided to mess with him.

"So," she started, and Zuko grimaced, "You like this girl?"

"What?" Zuko asked, half smiling, "Aren't you supposed to be mad?"

Avalon laughed at him again, and he felt stupid, "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not like most girls. Jealousy isn't an option for me."

"Yeah, I've noticed," Zuko said huskily, then kissed her.

"You're really enjoying that, aren't you?" Avalon smiled.

"Yes," Zuko replied and kissed her again.

But she pulled away and grabbed his hand, tackling him in to the water.

"Hey!" he yelled at her. She laughed and splashed him.

"Stop that!" he complained. She just splashed him again and laughed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" she challenged. Zuko took the bait, and wrestled with her in the water. They rolled around, soaking and giggling hysterically.

"You're not supposed to be in there," someone called out. But they were too wrapped up in their own bubble to notice.

They were brought back to Iroh in his new flat, soaking and escorted by Dai Lee. Avalon smiled guiltily at Iroh when he opened the door and was faced with the contingent of hard-faced men.

"Hello, sirs. Anything I can help you with?" Iroh asked graciously.

"These belong to you?" one of the agents asked, shaking Zuko's and Avalon's shoulders.

"I do not believe so," Iroh responded.

"Uncle!" Zuko said, shocked.

Avalon turned to the officer, and flashed her brilliant smile, "That will be all, officers. Thank you for your service."

Her boldness worked, and they let Zuko and Avalon go with a warning. Safely inside the flat, they started to giggle again, then fell over each other laughing.

Iroh glowered at them for a moment, and then joined the merriment. After settling down, they all sighed simultaneously, which brought on another bout of laughter.

Iroh had had it in his mind to punish Zuko, but seeing him so happy, he withheld.

Avalon stayed for dinner, and her and Iroh really hit it off. They talked and talked, and Zuko just sat next to her, still holding her hand, and let the pleasant, light conversation wash over him.

Well into the dark hours, Avalon suggested Zuko getting sleep.

"You're not fully recovered yet," she reminded him.

He would have disagreed, but Iroh joined Avalon's side.

"Traitor," he accused his uncle jokingly.

"Bed!" Avalon commanded. Zuko sighed and rose from the table, kissing Avalon's hand before letting go. When he had gone into his room, Iroh and Avalon continued their conversation, but the mood wasn't as breezy as before.

"You got a really great nephew," Avalon started off, awkwardly.

"I know," Iroh replied, "And it is good to finally see him happy."

Avalon nodded in agreement, "So, sorry 'bout that whole … fountain fiasco."

"It's alright. I was going to punish him but …" Iroh held up his hands when Avalon was about to cut in, and continued, "he seems truly happy with you. And, I don't think I could keep you two apart, no matter how hard I tried."

Avalon smiled again and looked at her feet, "Smart man."

"Honestly, I do not think I have ever seen him so free," Iroh commented.

"Yeah, he seems a lot better since the North Pole," Avalon added.

"It's all you, you know," Iroh said.

Avalon smiled bashfully.

"Yeah, I know," she laughed.

"I am just so glad he found you," Iroh carried on.

"Alright, alright, I know!" Avalon laughed, "Don't worry, I won't hurt him or anything. I'm here until he doesn't want me."

Iroh nodded, placated.

"Your going to be here for quite a while then," Zuko piped up from where he had been listening at his door. Avalon and Iroh turned to him and glanced at each other, smiling.

"I better be off. I need my sleep to, I suppose," Avalon sighed.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where are you staying?" Zuko asked, wanting to know her particulars and making sure she would be safe.

"Oh you know, around," Avalon replied vaguely.

"Where?" Zuko pressed.

"Ok, nowhere specific, but people usually let me in for at least a night."

"Absolutely not," Zuko and Iroh said at the same time.

Iroh finished what he was saying, "You can stay here. I will make you up a bed."

Avalon was about to protest, but Zuko shook his head.

"There's no way you're going to stay at some random person's house."

"Whatever," Avalon skulked, but smiled on the inside, having completed her crafty manipulation. Iroh nodded and scurried off to gather blankets and cushions for her and Zuko smiled and took her hand.

"You could have just asked. It's not like we would have turned you down," he whispered into her ear.

Avalon stared at him, surprised. He laughed a little at her expression.

"How … ?" she couldn't finish.

Zuko shrugged. "You're easy to read," he explained.

"Um, no, I'm not," Avalon said.

"Um, yeah, you are," Zuko tilted his head.

"I have it on good authority I'm NOT 'easy to read'," Avalon said, getting angry.

"Well, you're like an open book to me," Zuko shrugged again, letting it go.

Avalon shook her head once, then laughed. Zuko laughed with her, but he didn't know why.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just, we seem to have switched places. You're usually the one to hold a grudge," Avalon said, shaking her head again. Zuko nodded, realizing her words to be true.

"Weird," Avalon commented.

"Very," Zuko agreed, "So, who's this good authority?"

"Oh, just everyone I've ever spent time with in my whole life. They always complain about my facial expressions and such."

"You're no mystery to me," Zuko said, pulling her close to kiss her just as Iroh walked back into the room with his arms full of blankets.

He coughed awkwardly and Zuko and Avalon immediately pulled apart and laughed. Iroh shook his wise head and laid Avalon's makeshift bed out and then retreated into his room.

Avalon plopped down and snuggled into the blankets.

"'Night," she sighed, almost asleep already.

"Goodnight," Zuko murmured, sliding into his room.

**Author's note - Imagine by John Lennon, and Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles (again)**


	13. Dancing Days

**Disclaimer : I do not own Avatar.**

**Author's note – Just so you guys know, I messed with the time frame a little. In the show, I don't know how long Zuko stayed in Ba Sing Se, but him and Avalon were there for like three months. Oh and I was trying to see if I could put a music link on the story but I don't think I can so if anybody knows if I can, please contact me or something. Thanks.**

Ok, I'll start now :)

The next few months were very possibly the best time of Zuko's life. He never thought about his home, his father, or the Avatar.

He was free.

But most of all, he had Avalon. She was staying with them, and Iroh had had another room built on for her. She worked the tables at Iroh's teashop with Zuko so they were connected at the hip.

Iroh usually didn't bother them, though of course he had strict rules about the sleeping arrangements and both Avalon and Zuko complied.

Zuko wasn't really sure, but he thought he loved her. He had never felt like this toward anyone. He asked Iroh's opinion, but Iroh only smiled, knowing that Zuko indeed loved the spunky girl, and she loved him back.

The thought had been bouncing around in his head all day, so he asked Avalon.

"Ava?"

"Hm?"

"What is love?"

Avalon looked at him, smiled, and started to sing,

_"What is love  
Oh baby, don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more  
Oh, baby don't hurt me  
Don't hurt me no more"_

She was bopping her head to the side and looked completely ridiculous, but her voice faded away when Zuko didn't respond.

It was silent for a second, that type of oppressive silence that Avalon couldn't stand.

"I don't know, Zuko," she finally said, exasperated.

Zuko grunted at her, dissatisfied with her lack of sincerity.

He didn't talk for a while, while Avalon just stayed in his arms, bored.

"Come on," she begged, "How am I supposed to know? Or for that matter, how am I supposed to talk about. I always say the worst things, at the worst time. I'm just not good with words."

Zuko scoffed, "Nonsense. How do you explain some of the beautiful songs you write?"

"Songs? Music is different," she tried to explain.

"So, sing something to me," he suggested, the tone of his voice telling her it should have been obvious.

"I tried," she mumbled, but when he looked sideways at her, she smiled and thought for a minute before singing an old song she had learned a long, long time ago.

_"When the moon hits your eye  
Like a big-a pizza pie  
That's amore  
When the world seems to shine  
Like you've had too much wine  
That's amore_

_Bells'll ring  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling  
Ting-a-ling-a-ling  
And you'll sing "Vita bella"  
Hearts'll play  
Tippi-tippi-tay  
Tippi-tippi-tay  
Like a gay tarantella_

_When the stars make you drool  
Joost-a like pasta fazool  
That's amore  
When you dance down the street  
With a cloud at your feet, you're in love  
When you walk in a dream  
But you know you're not dreamin', signore  
'Scusami, but you see  
Back in old Napoli, that's amore_

_Lucky fella_

_When the stars make you drool just like pasta fazool  
That's amore (that's amore)  
When you dance down the street  
With a cloud at your feet, you're in love  
When you walk in a dream  
But you know you're not dreaming, signore  
'Scusami, but you see  
Back in old Napoli, that's amore"_

Avalon finished, her lip sticking out in a funny way. Zuko nodded his head.

"That's pretty much it," he agreed.

"Yeah, hey how-sa 'bout-a me a-talkin' lik-a this, all-a da time?"

Zuko shoved her head to the side and laughed. She giggled and pushed him back.

"Wanna go for a walk?" she inquired, her voice back in it's normal, mesmerizing tone.

"Should we? I mean, it seems like every time we go out, we get in some sort of trouble," Zuko laughed.

"Hey, if we're scared of trouble, let us be struck down be lightening this very minute," Avalon proclaimed. But the moment was ruined when they both glanced up at the roof concealing them from the sky. Avalon hooted with hilarity and they got up and left.

They had walked this route many times before, but Zuko seemed stiff.

"What's wrong?" Avalon asked.

"Nothing … it's just, I feel like we're being followed. I don't know. I'm just anxious today."

Their pace had quickened, and Zuko was glancing behind him. He was almost running when Avalon grabbed his arm.

"Zuko. Zuko! Listen to me!" she yelled at him.

He looked at her owlishly.

"You need to learn how to enjoy life," she said, "Starting now."

She looked at him to make sure he was paying attention, and started her lesson.

_"Slow down, you move too fast.  
You got to make the morning last.  
Just kicking down the cobblestone,  
Looking for fun and feelin' groovy._

_Ba da da da da da da ...Feelin' Groovy._

_Hello lamppost,  
What cha knowin'?  
I've come to watch your flowers growin'.  
Ain't cha got no rhymes for me?  
Doot-in' doo-doo,  
Feelin' groovy._

_I've got no deeds to do,  
No promises to keep.  
I'm dappled and drowsy and ready to sleep.  
Let the morning time drop all its petals on me.  
Life, I love you,  
All is groovy."_

She was dancing down the street, swinging around the stalls and doorways. People watched her and laughed. Everywhere she went, people watched her. But she only had eyes for one.

Zuko's heart, long dormant until coming to b Sing Se, felt so light, he was faintly surprised he hadn't started floating like she did.

She danced back to him, taking his hand, and they took off down the street.

"Hey, let's go in here," Avalon said, suddenly, pulling them to a halt.

A large opera house loomed in front of them, menacing and dramatic.

Zuko gave her a look of skeptical astonishment, but she wouldn't take no for an answer.

They went around back, where Zuko experienced the ghost-like event of walking through solid objects.

He almost choked, coughing and spluttering, loudly.

A large group of opera singers turned to glare at them. Opera singers or dancers or really anyone associated with opera have the best glares around, which Zuko and Avalon found out then.

They had stumbled right out of the storage room onto the stage, which was in the middle of holding a performance on it's polished wood floor.

They stared around them like deer in a headlight. The big crowd glared at them, the opera performers glared at them, the director glared at them. Avalon gulped and whispered to Zuko,

"I feel a lot of hate in here."

Zuko's eyes had a frightened, deadened look in them. In any other situation, it would have terrified Avalon, but not in this circumstance.

"Run."

They took off through the crowd, jumping chairs and aisles. Some of the opera house guards chased after them, joined by the performers and some zealous crowd members.

Zuko and Avalon burst out the doors and onto the street. Avalon was more fleet of foot than Zuko, but she paced herself with him. They were well ahead of the angry mob when they stopped for a quick breather.

Wheeze, wheeze, "Good" wheeze, wheeze, "idea," Zuko said.

Avalon just nodded. They heard footsteps behind them and took off into a side alley.

The crowd was on their tails again, and they alley was narrowing fast.

"Shit," Avalon said as they came to the brick wall. She would've just grabbed Zuko's hand and walked through, but not with the crowd as witnesses.

They whipped around, backs against the wall and hands clasped together.

The fat baritone rumbled down the dead end alley like an unstoppable bowling ball.

For a moment, Avalon and Zuko had the same vision of being smushed to death under the fat gut.

Panting, the rest of the mob arrived.

An awkward, angry silence filled the narrow street. Avalon and Zuko glanced at each other.

"Explain yourselves," rumbled the baritone.

"Uh_ … _For the benefit of Mr. Kite, there will be a show tonight on trampoline," Avalon said in a strong voice, but she hesitated.

Zuko continued, the words pouring out of his mouth from God knows where, "The Hendersons will all be there, late of Pablo-Fanques Fair, what a scene!"

Avalon nodded and moved away from the wall, high-stepping, "Over men and horses, hoops and garters, lastly through a hogshead of real fire! In this way Mr. K. will challenge the world!"

Zuko followed her lead, going in the opposite direction around the semi-circle, "The celebrated Mr. K. performs his feat on Saturday, at Bishops gate. The Hendersons will dance and sing, as Mr. Kite flies through the ring don't be late!"

"Messrs. K and H. assure the public, their production will be second to none, and of course Henry The Horse dances the waltz!"

"The band begins at ten to six, when Mr. K. performs his tricks without a sound, and Mr. H. will demonstrate, ten somersaults he'll undertake on solid ground."

"Having been some days in preparation, a splendid time is guaranteed for all. And tonight Mr. Kite is topping the bill."

Avalon had edged through the crowd, Zuko beside her now. They made it to the edge, freedom behind them. Avalon nodded her head sharply at the dumbstruck crowd turned her body stiffly, Zuko following suit, and they marched away arm in arm.

They heard the confused mob behind them, rattling on about their performance.

"When did they say it was?"

"Where? And who?"

"Oh, Mr. Kite, yes, yes, I've heard of him. I didn't know he was back in town. Fantastic man really."

Avalon snickered at the pompous voice, for the whole thing had been made up.

Out of sight, they shot off once more for the teashop, their shift started in ten minutes, arriving out of breath and laughing.

Iroh swiveled his head around to question them, but seeing their present condition, thought better of it. He smiled inwardly.

They calmed down with a free cup of tea and started to work..

"Hey, I need two Zeppelins inna fog with plenny of the twins, one of Noah's boy on bread, and three jasmine boiled leaves on seven," Avalon called back to Iroh in the kitchen.

"What?" Iroh asked, confused, to Avalon's back as she rushed away.

"Two sausages with mashed potatoes, plenty of salt and pepper, a ham sandwich, and three jasmine teas for table seven," Zuko translated.

"We don't serve half of that," Iroh said, flustered.

"We do now," Avalon replied, flashing by.

"Oh, and do you want to cook it?" Iroh asked.

"Really? That would be awesome!" Avalon exclaimed, coming to a stop in front of him.

Iroh just nodded his bewildered head and started making the tea.

Avalon jumped up and clicked her heels, then got straight to work.

Avalon and Iroh bustled about the rest of the day, getting the kitchen properly supplied. Zuko helped as much as he could, but was soon banned from the kitchen, because he could burn a salad without trying.

"Don't worry, Zuko," Avalon teased, "I still love you."

They both froze. It was the first time the words had been said aloud like that. Zuko broke the tension, pulling her close and kissing her.

"I love you, too."

"Alright, we got some serious work to do," she grinned and got back to setting up the restaurant.

They toiled until well after closing time, getting things ready for tomorrow morning. Finally, exhausted, they left for home.

"So what happened before work today? You two looked up to no good," Iroh commented as they walked through the calm, cool, Ba Sing Se night.

"Huh? Oh, that. It was … nothing," Avalon tittered, remembering their wild afternoon.

Zuko just grinned mischievously.

"Oh," Iroh bobbed his head; "I heard from some customers that there was quite a disturbance at the opera house today. Do you two know anything about that?"

"No," lied Zuko through his teeth, but his reply was to quick.

"Ok," said Iroh, "I believe you, my nephew."

"It was sooo not our fault," Avalon burst out, "They were chasing us with pitchforks and fire and everything. We had to get out of there."

"Ah," said Iroh, "and would you care to reiterate to me when exactly Mr. Kite will be performing? Those customers were questioning me."

Avalon nudged Zuko, "They actually believed us! Hey we could pretend …"

"No," Zuko interrupted her, "No more crazy plans. Let's go in there," he mumbled to himself, "It'll be _fun_."

"It was fun," she defended herself.

"Ok, Avalon, whatever you say."

She beamed at him, and he couldn't help but smile back. She radiated happiness, even grease-stained and bushed as she was.

She collapsed the moment they entered the flat, and Zuko laid her in her bed, kissing the top of her forehead, and whispering, "I love you."

She smiled in her sleep, and turned over.

"Goodnight, Uncle," he called to Iroh as he went into his room.

"Goodnight, my nephew," Iroh called back.

Zuko reclined stiffly onto his bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

He was climbing a steep hill with many hidden holes. He tripped with almost every step, but never fell.

He was climbing to the top, but he didn't know why. He had a feeling that at the top there was peace and happiness.

He finally got there to see Avalon, blonde hair blowing all about her in the wind, jump off a cliff. Zuko yelled and ran to the edge, panicked. She surfaced and called to him, beckoning him to join her in the calm pond below.

Zuko was torn. Of course, he wanted to join her in the water, but he would throw away everything he had worked for. The giant mountain he had climbed, the many times he had stumbled, they would mean nothing.

But, really, did they mean anything? Zuko considered this, and then took the plunge.

The water was delightfully cool and fresh, and he swam over to the sunny beach where Avalon was waiting for him.

The beach was covered in a soft sand, and surrounded by cherry trees that were very much like the ones under which he had first kissed her.

They sunned and talked and laughed and played, all of it a big blur in Zuko's dream. Then he closed his eyes.

Not wanting the dream to end, he snapped them open again.

The dream had changed drastically, for the worse.

The skies overhead were gray and stormy. The trees were withered and dead. The soft sand had blown away to reveal hard, black rock.

Standing at the edge of a dirty, brown lake stood a girl.

Her back was to Zuko. She was wearing a black flowing dress. Her hair was black and chopped short.

"Miss?" Zuko called out to her.

He couldn't breath. The face that turned to stare, empty-eyed, at him was Avalon's.

The clothes were bad, the hair worse. But the eyes.

Her once sparkly, lively, deep blue eyes were dead. No emotion showed in them. Zuko felt tears flowing from his own eyes. He started to run to her, then got scared, and ran from her.

He ran deep into the dead wood, as fast as his feet would carry him away from those dead eyes.

As he fled, Zuko got a sinking feeling that he had caused it. He tried to deny it to himself, but couldn't. The feeling of guilt overwhelmed him.

He burst out of the woods only to find himself on the beach again. Avalon was looking through him.

"Avalon," he choked out, "What happened?"

She started to sing, but the voice was tainted by misery.

_"Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

_Would you hold my hand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
Would you help me stand  
If I saw you in heaven?  
I'll find my way, through night and day  
Cause I know I just can't stay  
Here in heaven._

_Time can bring you down  
Time can bend your knee  
Time can break your heart  
Have you begging please  
Begging please_

_Beyond the door  
There's peace I'm sure.  
And I know there'll be no more...  
Tears in heaven _

_Would you know my name  
If I saw you in heaven  
Will it be the same  
If I saw you in heaven  
I must be strong, and carry on  
Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven_

_Cause I know I don't belong  
Here in heaven"_

Her voice was haunting. The words burned themselves behind Zuko's eyes. He was gasping, unable to breath. Then he was falling. It was night. He remembered this.

Soon Avalon would wind her arms under his and pluck him out of the fall. But no arms caught him. He fell, weeping, into a cold ocean.

"Zuko," came the voice of an angel, "Zuko?"

His eyes popped open. Avalon's concerned face was bent over his, her hands shaking him awake.

"Avalon," he panted, taking her face in his hands, memorizing it and storing it away in his memory.

"Bad dream?" she asked, understanding.

He just nodded and pulled her onto his bed.

The sunlight was pouring in from the window when he gathered the nerve to get up. Iroh had already left.

"What happened?" Avalon asked curiously.

Zuko shook his head, retreating into the shell that had he had occupied for so long.

Avalon furrowed her eyebrows, upset that he was upset.

"Whatever. We have to go."

"Avalon," he said, softly, "In it … I … you …were …wrong."

"Me?"

He gulped, "Yes."

"Why?"

"Me."

"What did you do?"

"I'm not sure. I just know I hurt you."

Avalon took Zuko's hand firmly, "Zuko, don't let this get to you. It's jus a dream."

Zuko nodded, and still grasping her hand, they left for the teashop.

**Songs featured in this chapter : What is Love – Haddaway**

**That's Amore – Dean Martin**

**Tears in Heaven – Eric Clapton**


	14. Thank You

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

Zuko crept back into the flat, careful not to make to much noise.

When he had left, Avalon was still sleeping, and he didn't want to wake her.

Her door was closed, so presumably she was snoozing, but the faint hum of her voice and guitar leaked out.

Zuko tip-toed to her door, intently listening. But he froze when the hum stopped. He heard the soft scratch of pen on parchment, and then the music started again.

She was writing a song, Zuko realized. He wondered idly if it was about him. He opened the door slowly, and Avalon still jumped out of her skin.

Her face turned bright red, an unusual occurrence.

"Hey there, pretty lady," he said, opening his arms for her.

She coughed nervously, but didn't move, "Um … hi."

"Something wrong?" Zuko asked, mildly amused.

"No," she said nonchalantly, but her voice broke slightly.

Zuko raised his eyebrows, observing the scattered parchments.

"What were you writing?"

"Oh, you know, nothing important."

"What is it?" he persisted.

"Nothing. Really," she bit her lip self-consciously.

"I don't believe you," he teased, suddenly launching himself across the room.

"Zuko!" she shouted. He landed right on her, tickling before he touched the ground. Avalon exploded in hysterical laughter.

"Stop …" she tried to get out, before the laughing consumed her again.

"Play me what you were writing, and I'll stop," Zuko suggested.

"Fine! FINE!" she screamed at him, tears running down her face.

They both settled down, and Avalon glared at Zuko.

"You could've just asked," she mumbled.

"Play."

She scowled a bit more, and then resignedly started to explain the song while tuning her guitar.

" You might not wanna hear it, seeing as it's about you," she said, a note of defeated hope in her tone.

"Yeah. Right."

She glanced at him one more time before starting.

"_I__f the sun refused to shine,  
I would still be loving you.  
When mountains crumble to the sea,  
There will still be you and me. _

Kind man, I give you my all,  
Kind man, nothing more.  
Little drops of rain whisper of the pain,  
Tears of loves lost in the days gone by.  
My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,  
Together we shall go until we die.  
My, my, my, an inspiration is what you are to me,  
Inspiration, look see.  
And so today, my world it smiles,  
Your hand in mine, we walk the miles,  
Thanks to you it will be done,  
For you to me are the only one.  
Happiness, no more be sad,  
Happiness...I'm glad." 

She finished and scrutinized his face. There was no hint other than happiness on it.

He smiled, and kissed her hand, then pulled her closer and kissed her lips.

"I have something for you," he whispered, and then left.

She sighed, gathering up the song, and followed.

She walked out to find him smiling hugely at her, a picnic basket in his hand.

"Surprise," he said.

"Wow, red, checkered sheet and everything. I'm impressed."

"You should be."

They walked along the street, hand in hand.

Avalon started to sing again.

"Where it began  
I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know its growin' strong.

_Was in the spring,  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along."_

"Is this one about me, too?" Zuko asked lightly. To his surprise, Avalon began to laugh.

She tried vainly to get her laughter under control, and a coherent answer bubbled out of her mouth, "Yes," smiling still, fighting for control, "yes, it is."

Zuko gave her a look, but decided not to fight it, "Keep going then," he encouraged. 

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out  
Touchin' me  
Touchin' you

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would" 

Avalon couldn't finish she was giggling so hard.

"Ha. Ha," Zuko said dryly.

"You asked," she smirked. They continued their walk until they got to the top of a small, grassy knoll. Zuko spread out the cloth and the food.

"So, what's with this sudden burst of spontaneity?" Avalon asked.

"I figured if I buttered you up, you'd tell me something," he admitted, laying down next to her and kissing her softly again.

"It worked," she smiled, "I'm butter."

"Tell me about your past. You never have."

"Not much to tell really."

"That's crap," Zuko responded indignantly.

Avalon sighed again, "Fine, what do you wanna know?"

"Everything."

"Ok, well, one night, my mother and father decided to make a baby …"

"Avalon," Zuko reprised.

Avalon shrugged and then really began.

"My mother died giving birth to me. Or that's what they say. My father killed himself right after.

I grew up in a small independent town, and what I mean by independent is that they didn't belong to a nation.

The people there were great, very loving and so on, but I grew restless fast.

I was always getting into trouble, me and Charlie."

"Charlie?" Zuko cut in.

"I'm getting there. I eventually left the only place I could call home, but I was with Charlie, so it was okay.

Now, Charlie. What is there to say about Charlie? He was my best friend. Honestly, I think we may have been separated at birth.

Which is nonsense of course because I knew his parents before they died; yeah they died too, but from disease or something.

It was freaky, we finished each others sentences, stuff like that. He was my brother, pretty much. He was older, and looked out for me … a lot.

I don't really know if I'd still be alive if it weren't for him. He pulled me outta a lot of crap. He was the closest thing to a family, and love, that I had ever known. I would've followed him anywhere, but the trouble was, he was usually following me.

So we left our safe little town to travel the world."

"Sounds nice," Zuko commented.

"It was. It was great. But you know how I'm not, like, biased towards a nation of people. They're all just people to me."

Zuko nodded.

"Part of that philosophy was growing up in that town. I don't hate the Fire Nation because they never affected me in any way. I didn't even know about this war until two years ago.

It's something Aang …"

Avalon paused, waiting for Zuko to flinch, but he didn't so she continued.

"… and them never understood. But, if anything, I should hate Earthbenders. I don't, but I have the right to.

One day, oh, about two years ago, me 'n Charlie were walking along, blissful and happy, though we were raving hungry, when, outta nowhere, these four, big, burly men show up. They were causing a ruckus, obviously drunk, and they spotted us.

One of them accused us of being Fire Nation, and before I could move, a giant wave of earth was looming towards us.

I tried to grab Charlie, so we could disappear, but he had dodged the other way."

Avalon paused again, and Zuko squeezed her hand.

" It was … bad. We tried to fight, and I hated fighting, even then, but I could. We lost.

One of them made a grab at me, shouting raucously, 'Lookie what we got here mates. A lil girlie! She's mine.'

And let me tell you, he stunk. It was disgusting. I will never, ever touch alcohol. That's a promise.

So even though I could easily take care of myself, Charlie got really angry. He was two years older than me, sixteen when I was fourteen, and a lot stronger. He lunged at the man, yelling in rage, and the man overreacted."

Avalon paused again. Zuko looked at her with concern in his golden eyes, but she smiled weakly, and finished her tale.

"They," gulp, "crushed him. Between two giant earth … slabs."

She screwed her eyes shut, trying not to see the image that was in front of her.

"Worse part was, I ran. I saw … him, and I ran. I tried to will myself to go back, but I couldn't. I wanted to bring Charlie back home, give him a proper burial, but I just couldn't. I thought that if I would've, it was very likely I myself would strangle those four men, if you can even call them men. I probably would've.

Hate, Zuko, is bad. Very bad. Which is why I don't like violence, war. I watched my brother, my best friend, die at the drunken hands of pigs."

A rage had come into her eyes like Zuko had never seen before. He quailed slightly at it.

"But, I didn't go back, and, well, I guess I can't complain about my life now."

Zuko kissed her again, "Thank you, for telling me all of this."

"Eh, it's ancient history anyway. Hey, is that Iroh?"

Avalon was pointing to a dark blot making its way up towards them.

"I do believe it is," Zuko murmured.

"My nephew," Iroh called to Zuko, out of breath, "You will never believe what I just received!"

"What is it, Uncle?" Zuko asked, looking at the scroll in his hands.

"We have been summoned to serve tea. To the Earth King!" Iroh exulted.

Avalon and Zuko jumped up and hugged Iroh, all three laughing and exuding joy.

"I am sorry to break this short, but we must make ready."

**Thank you - Led Zeppelin and Sweet Caroline - Neil Diamond**


	15. Communication Breakdown

Disclaimer : Yada yada

**Disclaimer : Yada yada. The usual.**

Avalon waved from the steps of the Jasmine Dragon at the retreating men. They waved back, and Zuko ran back to her and kissed her goodbye.

"Almost forgot," he grinned lopsidedly, and she ruffled his shaggy hair.

"See ya later, Sunshine," she said, calling him the only pet name she ever had.

The whole day Avalon had had an uneasy pit in her stomach, so she decided to stay behind at the teashop. The feeling was that something was going to get stolen, so she volunteered to watch the roost.

She settled back into a chair, there were very few patrons at the moment. Iroh had left a pot of tea brewing, and a few scones were pre-made.

They had promised to be back before the busy lunch hour. Boring easily, Avalon started to drum her hands on the counter. After receiving some less than amused looks from the two customers, she gave up and flew, invisibly of course, back to the flat to get her guitar.

She felt kind of foolish doing this, but she needed something to do.

Her fear was unnecessary; the teashop was in the exact same shape she had left it two minutes ago.

She sighed, feeling the need to keep a watchful eye on everything, but not having the attention span to do so.

"Hey," she called out to the world in general. The two already-annoyed customers looked up at her.

"Do you care for a little music?"

There was no reply, so she took it for a yes, and played a few songs.

"_All our times have come  
Here but now they're gone  
Seasons don't fear the reaper  
Nor do the wind, the sun or the rain  
We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

_Valentine is done  
Here but now they're gone  
Romeo and Juliet  
Are together in eternity...  
Romeo and Juliet_

_40,000 men and women everyday... Like Romeo and Juliet  
40,000 men and women everyday... Redefine happiness  
Another 40,000 coming everyday...We can be like they are_

_Come on baby... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby take my hand... Don't fear the Reaper  
We'll be able to fly... Don't fear the Reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

_Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared  
Saying don't be afraid_

_Come on baby... And she had no fear  
And she ran to him... Then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodbye  
She had become like they are  
She had taken his hand  
She had become like they are_

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper"_

A few more people had gathered, and there was moderate applause when she finished.

Avalon stuck out her tongue as she did when embarrassed and thanked them. They called for another, and before she knew it, twelve gold coins were collected in her guitar case.

The time had passed easily when she was letting her soul loose through her guitar, and she glanced at the sun, suddenly nervous.

Quite a large crowd was in the teashop, and the few other people working were scrambling for tables and food.

Iroh and Zuko should have been back by now. They were going to serve tea, which was usually at ten o' clock. It was noon. A nagging, futile fear had sprung into her ribs, forcing itself into her lungs.

She darted out into the bright, noon, daylight, thinking it would calm her.

It didn't. Iroh came running up the stairs, raggedly breathing. Zuko was nowhere in sight.

"Iroh, what's wrong?" she pressed as soon as he was in hearing range.

Iroh shook his head, unable to speak while trying to catch his long-gone breath.

"Looks like someone needs to cut back on the jelly scones," she teased, trying to ease the pit.

Iroh shook his head again, devastate

"Azula," he managed, "she took Zuko."

The world collapsed. A deep, dark hole threatened to swallow Avalon up. She fought against it, creeping up on her peripheral vision.

"Where is he?" she demanded, through grinded teeth.

"I do not know," Iroh hung his head, "But I know where we can get help."

Avalon nodded and started away, but Iroh walked into the teashop.

She turned around and grabbed his arm, hissing, "What are you doing? We have to go."

"I'm closing down the teashop," Iroh explained.

Avalon snarled, and the shouted, "Everyone OUT! Now! Leave money on the table if you want to, if not, fine. Just out!"

The teashop was empty in a millisecond. Even the employees were gone. Iroh nodded and they left.

The whole ten blocks, Avalon was practically running in place next to Iroh.

"Settle down," he tried, "We'll get there when we get there."

"Settle down?! Why don't you try settling down when your Sunshine is at the mercy of his maniac sister? It isn't really an option at this point."

"We're here," Iroh said, cutting off her rant. A bound Dai Lee agent was on the porch of the nice house they arrived at.

They knocked, and a little girl with black hair and the milky white eyes of the blind answered.

"Hi," she greeted them brightly. Though Avalon didn't recognize the girl, she knew the other two faces behind the door.

"The Avatar," she stated flatly, "You brought us to the _Avatar_ so he could, what? Help us find _Zuko_?" she shook her head.

As expected, the Aang and Sokka dropped into battle stances. The blind girl tried to ward them off, and actually, to Avalon's surprise, succeeded.

After a few seconds of pointless conversation, reunions and so forth, Sokka asked the question present on all their minds.

"Why should we help him?" Sokka asked, his tone bitter with hate.

"Screw it!" Avalon screamed in his bewildered face, storming out of the door, "I'll do this on my own!"

"No," Iroh cried out to her forlornly, knowing she was gone already, "She really could have been more help. Ah well."

Avalon was up in the sky, broad daylight, for all to see. The usual freeing sensation of flying was completely absent. But it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was finding him again so he could kiss her and smooth her hair and tell her everything was going to be okay.

In a blind fury, she flew right into the capitol, where a perky girl with a long braid stopped her.

"Excuse me? You're not supposed to be here," she stated cheerfully.

"Outta my way!" Avalon growled at her, but the girl just stood there like an idiot.

Three, sharp blades flew at Avalon from out of nowhere. They passed easily through her, like birds through a cloud, but she dropped to the ground in surprise. The next thing she knew was a sharp, intense pain, then blackness.

Avalon heard fading voices, bidding her a farewell into unconsciousness.

"Really, Ty Lee, did you have to knock her out?"

"Did you see her fly? Or the way your blades passed harmlessly right through her? I figured it was for the best. Do you think it was the right thing to do?" the voice babbled.

"Too late now," the last words were spoken by the first gravelly voice, obviously the person who had thrown the blades at her.

When Avalon finally awoke, she had the feeling a long time had passed. She was in a dark room, a cell.

She assessed the damages quickly, for there weren't many. The perky one had hit a pressure point, making her faint. Nothing else was wrong. Not too much time had passed, only about fifteen minutes, she decided, based on the stiffness in her muscles.

She got up quietly, stretched, and then crept out of her small cell, cloaked in invisibility.

A girl swept passed her, but her confident stride made her out to be much older that she appeared. Avalon trailed her silently, believing her to know where Zuko was.

Indeed she did, for the girl was Azula, but Avalon cut off from her, making her way through countless walls like a ghost, reaching for the outside.

She came out and saw before her a gaping hole in the ground.

"Bingo," she muttered under her breath, descending into the underground.

The reason she had quit following the girl was that Avalon felt her to be an enemy, and walking behind the tight, secure strut was making Avalon slightly nauseous, in truth.It was the way Zuko used to walk.

From faraway, as though hearing it from miles away, Avalon heard cries of battle. A shiver ran down her spine, and she clutched the ever-present nun chucks at her side, gulping with the thought of actually using them.

Avalon liked nun chucks, because they could cause maximum amount of damage with minimum chance of death.

After a long walk, which she decided to walk because, one, she wanted to save her energy, and two, she wasn't really keen on arriving at her destination. But Zuko's sweet, scarred face drove her on, comforting her and reassuring her beyond all doubt.

She got to a beautiful underground city, strewn with greenish-blue crystals. She paused a moment in reverence, but a blood-curdling scream sent her flying through the air.

She came out at the top of a large cavern, and the scene below was one found not even in her nightmares.

For it was unimaginable to her. Her mouth dropped, her eyes widened, taking in the horrific sight in a glance.

Katara was standing over the body of Aang, an octopus-like form of ever-weaving water the only thing between her, and a group of Dai Lee agents, with Zuko and the girl, Azula, Avalon realized, at the center.

Their palms were up, waiting to blow Katara and Aang off the face of the earth. Tears rolled steadily from Katara's eyes, but her face was stern, brave.

Avalon was paralyzed. A shot of fire, the last thing she was sure Katara would ever see, flashed in front of Azula. Iroh bounded down from another place, and still-stricken Avalon watched, the fight growing more terrible.

She knew, somewhere in the mind that was currently shutting itself down, that she had to make a choice.

Looking at his hard, victorious features made her physically gag. It broke the spell. She hated that face. Somewhere in that merciless, baneful face was a loving, caring, sweet, tender, spontaneous, messed-up boy becoming a man.

But that other face hid that boy, made him seem like he had never existed, which was possible to believe looking at that face.

But Avalon's mind, working again, shuttered away from that thought. He was in there somewhere, her Sunshine.

And she would fight for him. But …

Torn, betrayed, no sobs yet breaking from her chest, she had to choose.

It was a night of destinies, and one had already been chosen. Now it was her turn.


	16. Tears in Heaven

**Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar, I just like to make up stuff about it **

About thirty seconds, a half of a minute, had passed since Avalon had entered the ancient, crystal-ridden city underneath Ba Sing Se.

But it was a long time.

In thirty seconds, she had been faced with a difficult decision, her heart had been, well, broken is too mellow of a word. It was more like her heart had been

dismembered, and then burned at the stake.

And she had chosen to destroy herself, though half of the job was already done.

Weighing her options, it was almost too obvious. The fate of her own, little, personal world, or the fate of THE world.

Like I said, too obvious.

She sighed, readying herself for what she was about to do. She hated this part, more than anything.

But Avalon was strangely calm. Surrendering herself to the Beast like this wasn't having its usually effect on her body.

For one, she wasn't completely hyperventilating.

No reason to delay any longer, besides for, oh, all the reasons in the whole, wide world. Except for the one that really matters. Of course.

Avalon heaved herself off her little perch, screaming like a madman.

Nun chucks in hand, she landed amid a surprised group of Dai Lee, too shocked to fight back for a few moments.

But when Avalon was in fighting mode, a few moments was too long.

The sickening thud that the nun chucks made when they connected with flesh was almost overwhelming, she almost gave up. But the beauty of almost is that she didn't.

Her arms moved around her in a wildly twisted fashion. They were moving of their own accord, knowing where to go to inflict the most damage. Her brain was totally detached, it had no place in this action, this was all in the muscles. That was fine with Avalon, her brain was a little convoluted at the moment.

She spun around, a caruosel of pain, and the Dai Lee scattered, trying to avoid the flailing nun chucks.

She hadn't looked at him yet, she knew if she would the waterworks would start. So she avoided that line of sight.

Avalon heard, dimly, through her battle-raging mind, Iroh. He was yelling at Katara, telling her to save Aang, leave.

But Katara was stubbornly refusing. Avalon clucked her tongue, and leaped over the loose circle of Dai Lee, to land by Katara.

"Go!"

"No, I won't leave you two here."

Avalon whipped her head around, Katara had only seen this look in her eyes when Sokka had wanted to leave Zuko at the North Pole. Truly ferocious.

"Now." It was barely said, but Katara was more scared of this single word than of the whole Fire Nation.

Katara nodded, and shot up into a well in a jet of water.

Avalon nodded, then got back to her horrible business. She tried to find Iroh, if they teamed up they would have a better chance. As she locked eyes with him, he threw his rams up, giving himself to them.

Avalon stared at him uncomprehendingly for a moment, but a flying rock stole her attention. No matter, she would keep fighting. No way was she going to give up now.

There were too many of them though. She'd take out one, three more would take his place.

She kept battling, there was only sorrow and pain and emptiness is she stopped now.

Avalon was tiring fast, very fast. She didn't know how long she had been slugging away, but it felt like forever.

She knew how this would end. They all knew how this would end. It was one versus at least thirty. And Avalon was almost dead on her feet.

Avalon was on her knees. She had missed the transition from standing to kneeling. All she knew was a jarring pain in between her shoulder blades. She realized through the fog that she had been hit by a rock. Coughing, she struggled to her feet again, lashing her arms out weakly. Another hit. Multicolored dots filled her vision. Knees. Feet. Swing. Hit.

She just kept rising to her feet. She would fall, she would rise. The Dai Lee around her were mocking her, but her bemuddled mind barely recognized it.The earth was flying around her now. She couldn't bring up the energy to let it flow through her. Pummeled to near-unconsciousness, she finally sat down.

In a flash, strong arms were grasping under her own arms, pulling her up and dragging her between two Dai Lee.

She thrashed half-heartedly against her captors, but to no avail. Harsh laughter rang in her ears,and she raised her head enough to see that girl whom she was following laughing at her. If you could call that a laugh.

Later, Avalon would liken it to a horse-viper dying, but she was too numb to think now.

Next to horse-viper face he stood . Just standing.

Zuko was unable to tear his eyes away from Avalon's face.

As he watched, a single tear cut a lonely, hard path down her sweaty, bloodied face. Purplish bruises were forming everywhere. Her face, her arms, her legs. He swallowed back the bile threatening to rise into his mouth. What had he done? How could he have done this?

"No!" he cried out.

Azula gazed at her brother in uncharacteristic surprise, "Something wrong, brother?"

Zuko glanced to and from Azula's face, his eyes drawn back to Avalon.

"That girl. She has done nothing wrong."

"On the contrary, brother. Crimes against the Fire Nation? What's that? Now, if anybody wanted to, say, try and rescue her, they would be stopped quickly. She is a criminal."

That dangerous gleam had come into Azula's eyes, daring Zuko to take action. But he didn't.

He just shook his head, "You're right. Of course."

Avalon, listening to the conversation with only one of her ears, closed her eyes. It had been done. There would be no more.

"Get her out of here," Azula snapped at the Dai Lee Avalon was suspended between, for they had paused to listen also. They left quickly.

_Later_

Avalon didn't know how long she had been in the dark cell. She didn't really care either. They had tried to feed her, tried to get her to talk, but she wouldn't.

"I don't know. It's creepy. She hasn't said a word. She hasn't made a sound."

Avalon listened impassively as the guards told the general about her behavior. It didn't matter anyway. Nothing did.

Above her head, four firebenders were stationed around the clock. They had instructions to roast the cell if she were to try anything funny.

Avalon knew she could escape, easily, but she lacked the motivation. Where would she go? She would be miserable anywhere, so why not just stay in a place that reflected her misery?

The worst part was sleeping. She couldn't control her dreams. She would go for long periods of time without sleep to aviod the dreams. She didn't know how long, her cell was windowless and it was impossible to track time.

Avalon knew what had to happen, it was simple. She had to cry. She hadn't yet. All that had leaked through was one teardrop. And she could not cry in front of other people.

That was what did it. One night, she got up, and walked out. Just like that. Probably one of the more boring prison breaks in history.

She walked aimlessly around, soldiers running past her, though they didn't know it. She walked into an armory and found her nun chucks. She snooped around a bit more, and found a dark stealth suit, and a sharp dagger.

Then she took off, through the walls and into the cloudy night sky. Something was wrong though. The air nipped about her, like usual, but something was terribly wrong.

There was no joy. She derived not a single ounce of joy from the flight.

Finally, the tears came, and they came hard.

She grounded to a halt, blinded by the salty water. She was on the bank of a small hot spring.

She curled up against herself on the ground, and the body-shaking sobs overtook her.

She fell asleep after she had calmed down, warm on the bank of the hot spring.

When Avalon came to, it was well into morning, but the sky was cloudy. She went about getting food and a few herbs mechanically.

First, Avalon critiqued her new outfit.

It was black, but not all black. There were many different colors interwoven throughout it that it would blend in perfectly with shadows. Not that she would require it for that purpose. It was a little big for her, made for a small man. Avalon studied it for a few moments longer, than went at it with her dagger.

She cut off the sleeves and used the strings in them to hem the waist and legs. Satisfied, she out it aside.

She knew she had to change her appearance, positive that she was a wanted fugitive.

And change her appearance she did.

Finishing with the new outfit, Avalon raised the dagger, took a deep breath, and chopped off most of her hair. She gained some power from this, and continued lopping off locks of her beautiful blonde hair, until all that remained was a pixie-like halo around her head.

Then she took some of the herbs she had collected, and began to mash them together in a naturally formed rock-bowl. She added water and various other ingredients, until she was satisfied. Then she stripped down and stepped into the hot spring for a relaxing bath.

Her bruised body was soothed and strangely calm, as was her mind. After washing off, she took the mush she had prepared, and started rubbing it into her newly shortened hair.

She used all the mixture, it turned her hair all black and greasy, and then leaned her head back and snoozed for about a half of an hour. Shaking herself back to wakefulness, Avalon dunked her head under the warm water.

When she surfaced, a drastic change had occurred. She didn't even remotely look like the same person. She had washed the gunk out of her hair, but it was still black.

Avalon looked at her reflection, and nodded grimly. It was what needed to be done.

She dried off, donned her sleeveless, black clothes, rustled her short, dark hair, and left.

_Back in the Fire Nation_

Zuko sat impassively at the war meeting. He was dead tired, but whenever he closed his eyes, Avalon's broken, bloody face was there, accusing him with her eyes. Her face would flicker between his last glimpse of her, and her in that awful dream he had had.

No matter how hard he had tried not to, he had hurt her.

Zuko didn't notice that the generals had left, until Azula shook his shoulder.

"Something wrong?"

"No."

Azula began to walk away, but Zuko called her back.

"Wait. Yes, something's wrong. That girl, from Ba Sing Se, where is she?"

"Why?"

Zuko took a deep breath, "She needs to be set free."

"Oh, well she already has been."

"What? She's gone?" Zuko almost sighed with relief, but he caught himself. As long as Avalon was out of Azula's hands, everything would be okay.

"Yeah, almost as soon as we got back. Can't have someone as dangerous as her walking around the Fire Nation. So, we 'set her free'." Azula's long, bony finger made quotations around the words.

Zuko couldn't breath. She hadn't ... no she had. Avalon was ... no, Zuko's mind refused to think that thought. Azula's golden eyes where as hard as flint.

Everything was falling away from him. Azula's eyes were at the end of a very long tunnel, and were moving away from him quickly.

The next thing he knew, Zuko was sitting up in his bed, the bed he hadn't seen for the past three years, screaming, "NO!" and then a whisper, "She can't be dead."

**Author's note - This was about as far as I had planned to go with this story. But I know some people read it (I'm grateful), so I'm not yet sure if I'm gonna stop it here. Let me know your thoughts.**


	17. Hey Hey What Can I Do

**Disclaimer : I still don't own Avatar - the Last Airbender, and I still wish I did.**

Avalon arrived at the Avatar's camp as day was breaking. It had been a long and annoying journey, she had not regained to ability of flight, though everything else seemed to be working properly.

Half way there, she figured it out.

To fly, the mind needed to free itself from gravity's control over it, liberating itself and therefore the body, resulting in flight. And right now, Avalon's mind was about as heavy as a lead weight.

No one was awake, no sentry was posted. Avalon found this slightly ignorant, but let it go. She propped herself against a tree, waiting for them to awake. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until she woke up staring into Katara's concerned eyes.

Katara was shaking Avalon, obviously attempting to wake her. Avalon swatted Katara's arm away.

"Avalon?"

She nodded.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head from side to side.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded again. Katara's forehead creased with her frown, and she nodded also, as if she had just assured something, and walked away. Avalon sat up, and saw the whole gang staring at her. She frowned at them, and turned away.

"Avalon?" Again with the questions, Avalon didn't know why everything they had said to her was in question form. It was like they were afraid of her.

She looked back at Katara.

Katara waited a moment before speaking again, "This is Toph. She's Aang's Earthbending teacher. Toph, this is Avalon. She's an old friend."

Avalon nodded at Toph, who nodded back. Avalon raised her eyebrows, she had been under the assumption the girl was blind. She had to be, either that or she had some messed up eyes.

"I am blind," Toph said, guessing Avalon's thoughts, "But I see through Earthbending."

Avalon nodded, she had heard that before.

"Are you hungry?" Katara asked in a soft, unoffending voice. Avalon shrugged in response.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph, why don't you guys see if you can find some food."

Avalon didn't miss the signal that had passed between them. Katara wanted to talk to her alone.

They left obediently, too obediently.

"Avalon?" Katara said as soon as they were out of eyesight, "Is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

Avalon huffed and shook her head.

"Because you woke us all up. You were screaming in your sleep."

Huh, screaming. Just another reason not to sleep. Avalon didn't even remember what she had dreamt about.

"You were screaming for Zuko."

Avalon flinched, her nose screwing itself up and her eyes scrunching together. Katara noted it, careful not to say anything.

"What happened?"

Avalon shook her head, violently this time.

"Avalon, what happened?" Katara pressed.

Avalon glared malevolently at Katara.

"Avalon, you can tell me. What happened after I left?"

Avalon wrenched away from Katara, getting up and striding away angrily. Katara hopped up after her, grabbing her arm, and twisting her around.

Say something!" Katara cried out, frustrated and scared. Avalon's face grew morose. Katara couldn't help it, she wrapped Avalon up in her arms, like a mother comforting her child. Avalon let Katara hug her, leaning her head on Katara's shoulder.

Katara let go, satisfied that she had comforted Avalon.

"Please, say something," Avalon's silence had unnerved Katara.

Avalon shook her head, not a no, but an I can't.

Katara gasped, "Did they hurt your voice somehow?"

Avalon tried a small smile, but it withered. She shook her head no again. The others had crept back into the camp, but Avalon and Katara didn't notice.

Katara was about to ask her why, but decided against it. Avalon looked around her, and grabbed an empty knapsack from the camp. She tossed it up into the tree she had fallen asleep against.

"Why did you do that?" Katara wondered out loud. Avalon raised her hands, like it should have been obvious.

They stood there for a moment before Sokka said, "Well, go get it."

Avalon nodded at him, and then shook her head again.

"You can't?" Aang guessed. Avalon looked at him, affirming his guess.

"So you can't talk? Physically?" Katara ventured.

Avalon shrugged nonchalantly, the demonstration had nothing to do with the fact she was silent. Katara gave up.

"Did you guys find any food?" she asked, trying to keep the charade up. A fleeting look of bemusement crossed Avalon's face, telling Katara she knew what was up.

Avalon stayed somber the rest of the day. She barely made a sound, and never even tried to smile again.

Falling asleep that night, she heard Katara talking quietly to the others.

"I'm worried. She hasn't made a sound all day. She just sits there and stares into space. Toph, can't you tell anything?"

"No," Toph replied, "Just that she has a heart, and it's beating."

Huh, it was still beating. Avalon couldn't feel it in her chest, not even if she tried. Of course, she knew it was still beating, otherwise she was pretty sure she'd not be alive, but her heart, in the fictional sense of the word, had died in the cavern beneath Ba Sing Se.

"Maybe she just doesn't have anything to say." Toph again.

"No. Avalon always has, or had, something to say," Sokka replied. She heard the others confirm Sokka.

Before she fell asleep, Avalon felt a burning begin in her gut. It worried her for a moment, but vanished as the toxicating power of sleep overwhelmed her.

When Avalon woke up, the burning had worsened. It had traveled from her gut to her lungs, filling them with rage. It had gone from her lungs to her neck, and up into her brain. Her body was filled with hate. She hated the feeling, but it added to the hate.

She hated them. The whole damned nation needed to die. They had taken a sweet, innocent boy and transformed him into a monster. He took blame for what he had become also, but he had had a chance. He could've been a wonderful man. The one she knew in Ba Sing Se was. But they had robbed him of that.

Avalon got up and went straight to Aang.

"Hey, Ava, what's up?"

She knelt in front of him, holding out her nun chucks, her only weapon.

Aang's look of surprise ran across each of the group's faces, like the Wave at a football game.

"Are you going to ... fight?" Aang asked, confusion interlacing with his voice. Avalon nodded, her eyes as hard and gray as a rock. Aang's mouth drooped open slightly. Avalon nodded again, more aggressively.

"Okay then. Good to, um, have you on the, um, team," he managed.

Avalon stood up, her face locked in a grim mask. She would fight. She would fight them all. And this time, she would win.

The Day of Black Sun neared. They all trained vigorously, honing their skills. Messages were sent out to friends, asking for help.

Avalon tried not to think of what would happen when they got to the Capitol. She tried not to think of who she would see there. People arrived, a man with fancy machines, and the plans grew more sophisticated.

Avalon was the rogue agent in the whole operation. They didn't give her any vital missions, no real part was to be done by her. Everyone had the assumption she was making plans of her own, so they let her be.

None of them could believe it when the day finally arrived. It started out like a beautiful day, the sun was shining and birds were singing.

The invasion group was small, but enough. Finalized plans were laid out, everyone was to know exactly what was supposed to be happening at what time. They departed.

The whole ride to the Capitol in the submarine saw Avalon pacing to and fro, trying the patience of those around her. They arrived at the Great Gates of Azulon. They passed under them. They landed in the harbor. The attack was on.

Avalon was the first off, because she didn't have to wait for the doors to open. Guards surrounded her, but they were on the ground in a flick of her wrists. The crawler tanks unloaded, thronged by Earthbenders and Water Tribe warriors.

As soon as the plan seemed to be on its way, Avalon took off for the Capitol. It loomed above her like a storm cloud, waiting to break loose.

She dashed up the mountain, invisible to the eye. She was in the Royal Plaza. No one was there. She though quickly, then dropped into the ground.

Her intuition had been right, tunnels weaved around in the mountain. She began searching, but she had no idea where to look. This had been a bad idea, she should be out there fighting with her friends. But he had to know.

Luck, good or bad, was with her. He was hurrying down a passage, looking for something. Other people were around, she would have to block the whole passage.

Zuko rushed along the tunnel, desperate to be at his father's side. All of a sudden, Zuko sat down hard.

Zuko felt like he had ran into a wall. But nothing was there. This only meant one thing in his mind: Avalon. He glanced around him swiftly, and then got the shock of his life.

Avalon was standing in the shadows, twirling her nun chucks slowly.

He gaped at her, unable to speak. The black hair, the deadened eyes. She was right out of the nightmare he had had so long ago.

The nun chucks spun faster. He noticed them then, and found his voice.

"Avalon. You're supposed to be dead."

She snarled at him, a beastly sound.

Shock was still dominant on his face, but other emotions began to mix in with it.

The nun chucks made a threatening sound as they whistled through the air. Avalon advanced, raising them above her head.

Zuko stood there, "I won't run, Avalon. You won't hurt me."

He was wrong. He found that out soon enough, as a hard shot to the stomach knocked the breath from his body. He put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. He looked up, she was spinning them again.

He shook his head, "I won't run away from you," he gasped. A girl appeared at the beginning of the tunnel. She had long, black hair, and three blades were showing between her fingers. Avalon faintly remembered her, she recalled the girl's gravelly voice, and how she had hated it.

The girl stopped and fell back, running into a force field. The hallway was blocked from both ends. The girl started calling for help.

Avalon turned back to Zuko, still with hands on his knees, and dropped a note at his feet. Then she was gone.

Zuko grabbed the note, folding it open and reading it and stuffing it in his pocket before Mai got to him.

Worry, one of the only emotions Mai seemed capable of, was evident in her voice, "Zuko, are you alright?"

Zuko simply nodded, but he wasn't. The words on the note had burned a hole into his brain, a hole that needed filling.

**Author's note - Because of the lack of response for my last chapter, this one and the next will be the last. **


	18. Bring It On Home

**Disclaimer : I don't own Avatar.**

It was over. They were escaping from the Capitol, sans half of the invasion force. Avalon felt horrible for leaving during the battle, but it needed to have happened. No one questioned her.

Something wasn't right, Avalon felt it in the air. She shrugged it off as post-war hype, and fell into a fitful sleep on Appa's back.

The sun was about to come over the horizon, the sky was growing pink in preparation, when Avalon stood up stiffly. Aang turned his head to look at her, as did Katara and Sokka, the only ones awake.

She was standing up, looking in the direction they had just come. The area was swept with clouds, and not much was visible. She continued standing there though, searching for something.

"Avalon?" Katara asked, trying to get her attention. Avalon didn't respond, not even with movement. She just kept searching.

Far behind Appa, just breaking loose of the clouds, a Fire Nation zeppelin was following them. Aang jumped from Appa's head, staff in hand. He stopped abruptably, for the most unexpected thing had happened. As the first sliver of the sun showed itself, Avalon started to sing. Her voice grew louder as the sun rose higher.

_"Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_and I say it's all right_

_Little darling, the smiles' returning to the faces_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun_

_and I say it's all right_

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Sun, sun, sun, here it comes..._

_Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun, here comes the sun,_

_and I say it's all right_

_It's all right" _

Way back there, on the zeppelin, Zuko heard her voice. He got up, and strained his eyes to see the slim figure standing on Appa, singing him in.

When the song was finished, Avalon dropped like a rock, still asleep. Aang, Katara, and Sokka shared worried glances, but Aang didn't go out. He returned to Appa's head, and finished the journey to the Western Air Temple. Avalon slept the whole way soundlessly, and as soon as they had unloaded, Sokka moved her to a little room, out of the way, so she could finish her sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Are you happy now? _The words ran over and over again in Zuko's brain, the only four words written on Avalon's note. He hadn't been happy, he had made the biggest mistake of his life. And now he was fixing it.

Zuko hadn't been able to sleep the whole journey. The only time he had tried, he had been bombarded with memories that made his heart ache.

_"I love you, Avalon."_

_"I know," she smirked ever so slightly, and kissed him softly._

_Zuko had already had his somewhat prophetic dream, and he was still wrapped up in it._

_"Avalon?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"I promise that I will never, ever consciously do anything to hurt yo-"_

_Avalon had put her hand over his mouth, halting him. She shook her head. Her eyes were full of a deep sadness._

_"What? What did I say?"_

_"Don't promise me anything."_

_"Why not?"_

_"You don't know the future, Zuko. You can't fathom what will happen."_

_"Are you saying that you think I'll ... that we won't be ... do you doubt me?"_

_"Or course not. And I hope times will always be like this, but that's a blind hope. You know, shit happens."_

_"Right," Zuko nodded, but he had felt so insecure after that. She had been so right._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Avalon woke up, she got the feeling that a lot of time had passed. She looked around her, and found the sun. It was coming over the horizon.

The last thing she remembered was falling asleep on the ride to this place, which she assumed to be the Temple. It was only a few hours before daybreak then, and she had definitely been sleeping for more than a few hours.

Had a whole day passed? Avalon soon got distracted from her comtemplation, something was happening.

A commotion stirred in the middle of the Temple. Voices were shouting. Avalon got up to check it out.

Standing in the middle of the Temple, Katara was in a heated argument with Sokka and Aang. Toph stood quietly nearby, not engaging in the battle. Avalon wandered in, and the room fell silent.

They all stared at her.

"Prime example," Sokka mumbled. Katara smacked him. Avalon looked inquiringly at them.

"It's Zuko," Avalon flinched at the name, she always did, "He's here."

Avalon's face grew hard, but stayed smooth.

"He wants to join us," Katara explained.

Avalon nodded slowly.

"He's outside," Katara added. Avalon shrugged and walked off in the opposite direction Katara had indicated.

Coming back out into the main hall, Avalon had interrupted the argument again. This time, she had a bag slung over her shoulder, and this time, the object of the argument was present. The room grew deadly silent.

Sokka was about to say something, but Katara gave him a look.

A strange, electric vibe passed throughout the room. Avalon's and Zuko's eyes were locked upon the other.

Zuko was the first the break the glare, "Katara, Aang, would you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

"Absolutely not," Sokka shot back.

"Absolutely," Katara replied simultaneously.

"Only if she wants," Aang cleared up. They all looked at her, and her head nodded almost imperceptibly. They left in a hurry.

It was awkward, Avalon was glaring at something around her feet, and Zuko was staring at the ceiling.

"Avalon," he said, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry."

No response. Not even a flicker of emotion.

"I don't know what I was thinking. I was so wrong, and I regret it so much. You can't imagine. There isn't one moment when I don't wish it hadn't happened. And when Azula told me you were dead ... it almost killed me."

Avalon snorted, her arms crossed.

"I know they don't mean much, my apologies, but Katara has told me everything. How you can't fly. How you won't talk. That's not you, Avalon. You know it."

A small warning growl escaped her lips.

"I know you hate me," here Zuko got some of the emotion he was looking for, Avalon's face twisted the slightest bit, "But please, please, forgive me. For me and you. And I know that you'll never love me again, I'm not asking that. You just have to forgive me. Somewhere in that beautiful head of yours, you know that, too. Otherwise you wouldn't have sang me in yesterday morning in your sleep. Your subconscious knows it. So please, forgive me."

The grimace had faded, and Avalon's face was contorted with sorrow. The tears began again. They weren't nearly as bad as before, there was no sobbing, only silent tears running down her silent face.

"Please," It was only a whisper, "Please."

Avalon nodded, and her voice cracked through the barrier it had been hiding behind for so long, "I forgive you." She wiped the tears from her face.

"I forgive you."

**Fin**

**Author's note - I have been getting some feedback and there is a possibility I will write a sequel to this or continue it. But I won't if I don't hear from anyone. Review and let me know. **


End file.
